


Second chances

by Lexy_Con



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Panic Attacks, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum-centric, Slow Build, Spoilers, Swearing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexy_Con/pseuds/Lexy_Con
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum, the true king, fulfilled his duty. Sacrificing himself in the process. But that wasn't the end of his story.With the help of a new companion, he goes back to when it all started. Not to do his job better (which will happen regardless, because now he won't run haphazardly through the world, fixing the Astrals mistakes), but to be a little selfish. After all everything he ever wanted was to be with his friends, his family.And maybe he'll even be able to extend their time together.





	1. Every end is a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there beautiful. 
> 
> Just wanted to let you know, that English isn't my native language and this will also be my first long fanfiction written in English, so if you see any mistakes, just let me know and I'll correct them, alright?
> 
> Now to the story:  
> In the first couple of chapters (2-3) there will be a lot of talking, not really fighting, because I wanted to make everything es logical as possible, so there'll be a lot of explaining. But don't worry, that is going to change.
> 
> So, (I don't even now if someone cares about the Notes, I probably wouln't...)  
> Let's start. Enjoy!

The True King, Noctis Lucis Caelum, was floating in the darkness. It was a familiar feeling, but he just couldn't recall- Ah yes, wait. His time in the crystal had felt exacty the same. As if you were sleeping, but not dreaming... Like nothing.

But it made sense. The crystal had transported him into the Astral Realm, where the dead were also supposed to go. Yes, he was one of them. Stabbed to death by his own ancestors. Sacrificing himself to correct the mistakes of the Astrals.

And yes, he was kinda mad about this, because he hadn't been ready to die, but it had been his duty as the true king.

If someone had told him, he was going to die at 30, he would have lived the few years, he had left, differently. Because thinking back, his first ten years were spend learning, how to be a good king, even if he at last never had the chance to reign. He didn't have many friends at the time, kids wanted to be the prince's friend, not his, because of his personality.

His teenage years were the true beginning of his happiness and the biggest reason for that had been Prompto, his best friend. Prompto taught him how to be social, how to be a friend. He was the only reason, why Noct had been this close to Ignis and Gladio. Before Prompto crashed into his life, Ignis and Gladio had been his caretaker and trainer, not his friends. But thankfully that had changed. He could never wished for a better family.

But after Insomia fell everything happened so fast. And even if their journey was soaked in blood, sweat and tears, it had been the best time of his life. He wished he could camp with his friends one last time... or maybe even forever. But he knew, that was impossible. He was dead after all. Because losing ten years of your life wasn't enough for the Astrals. They had to steal everything from him. 

And it just wasn't fair. He knew, he had saved Eos and all his people, but what did he get in return? Yes, to think like this was selfish, but he was after all only 20 years old. He couldn't count his time spent in the crystal, because he couldn't even remember it. One moment he was playing King's Knight with Prompto, watching Ignis cooking and joking with Gladio and in the next second, he was fighting Ardyn. And dying.

But it had been his duty. So he had to fulfill the prophecy of the true king. Nonetheless looking around himself and not even finding anything was disappointing. He at least had expected to reunite with Luna, his father and his mother. But there wasn't anything. Just darkness.

"That's because you aren't in the afterlife yet, Noctis“  
Noctis tried to make out the speaker, but he couldn't find anyone in this darkness.  
Suddenly a floor appeared under him and he tried to stand up to look around, but the sight before him stopped him in his tracks.

A creature he had seen in so many of Prompto's photos and never had he been able to remember, where he had met the little guy before. But now it stuck him like a bolt of lightning. After the accident, in which his mother had died, the little fox-creature had helped him to wake from his coma.

"Now I remember you. Ca- Carbuncle, right? What do you mean? And why are you here?“ Noctis sat cross-legged, deciding to not stand up, so he could see the small fox better.

Carbuncle didn't open his mouth when he spoke, so the old voice couldn't come from him, it was as if it came from nowhere but at the same time from everywhere.

"Yes and no. I am Carbuncle, but I'm also more. I will explain it to you in a moment. But let's go to a different location. Somewhere a little bit more relaxing.“

Just as the creature stopped talking, the darkness surrounding them vanished and was replaced by a beautiful and familiar garden. Shocked Noctis looked around and tried to keep his emotions in check. "How? This was our place, mine and my parents'. We haven't visit since my mother's death. And after what had happened to Insomnia-“

"Did I make a mistake? My apologies, I don't understand human emotions that well yet, but I am learning. Do you want to go somewhere else?“ The little fox frowned, looking curious, but also worried. He took a few steps closer and laid his paw on Noct's knee.

"No, it's okay. It was just surprising. How do you know about this place?“

"I know everything about you, Noctis. But it is difficult to explain, because I do not know, how you will react. You have to understand, that humans' emotions are quite complicated. I would say even more so than the of the Astrals, but don't take me by my word on that. I've known the Astrals since the beginning of manhood and I still can't understand them. Not that that's surprising, I mean I couldn't understand them because I wasn't truly living then, but thinking back now and trying to- Oh, I am sorry, I'm not making sense to you. I am not very good at communication, seeing as this is my first real conversation-“

"What? But we talked before. When I was in a coma-“

"and I helped you. Yes I know. But you don't know everything. Let me explain. Where do I start? Where-“ Carbuncle had stood up at this point and was swinging his head from side to side while staring into the blue sky, as if he was searching for answers for his questions.

"How about the beginning?“ The fox stopped at Noctis suggestion, seeming as if he had forgotten about his existence. Then he sat down again, letting his tail swing behind himself.

"Yes, yes! That's a great idea! But your beginning is different than mine. Our paths did led us together but they are different nonetheless. So only talking about one beginning wouldn't help you understand. Somewhere else. But where-“

"How about the first question I asked? You said, you are Carbuncle, but more. Explain that.“ Noctis was never really patient and this little guy wasn't really helping, but he tried to stay calm and soothe the creature with his voice.

"Hmmm... Yes, yes, that could work. So, I am Carbuncle. I have his memories, that's how I know about our meeting. Well not only, but that's not important right now. I have his body, but I am not possessing him or anything like that. It's like we merged together. I am him and he is me. He is living inside of me, but I am also living in him. Does that make sense?“

"Yes, but who were you before you two became one? And how did this happen?“

"Carbuncle was with you, he followed you, protected you and when we two, you and me, made a connection, I also made a connection with him. And because he is no mortal being, but a creature send by the Astrals, I could talk to him unlike with you. We've both agreed to merge together, for our own reasons. His was to protect you further and mine shall be discussed later.“

"But who are you, who were you?“  
"I was made by the Astrals. Gifted to the humans of Eos. Giving them power to protect themselves and in return be protected by the bloodline of Lucis, your Line. I was, am the crystal.“

"...What?! But how? All this time you were just sitting there, taking the life of my bloodline, my fathers and laughing at us?!“ Noct was getting angry. Images of his exhausted looking father flying through his mind. But before he could start to really get mad, Carbuncle explained further.

"No, of course not. You have to understand that I didn't have any feelings, I couldn't even think. I was after all only a crystal made by the Astrals not a person or anything like that. Think about your time in the Astral Realm. You can't remember it, because you didn't feel anything. All these years since the beginning of your bloodline, that was all I knew. Sometimes I could hear voices, it could be a lot of people screaming or just one person whispering. When the kings talked to me, I could hear them better, but it didn't change that I didn't understand them.“

"Then what changed? I mean I understand, sorry, that I got so mad at first. I just thought-“

"It is alright. But it really wasn't my choice. The Astrals created me. I was actually only a giant ball of magic. The Astrals tied me to your bloodline, but I do not know, how they did it. And the reason of my change is because of you, Noctis, the true king.“

"Wh-“

"When we were together, we formed a connection. I was able to see everything that made you you. Your memories, for example. And I learned from them. I was always capable of learning, but I was never given the chance. The Astrals didn't want me to learn, to think on my own. I was a thing for them not more, even if magic is a life force and I am entirely made out of magic.“

"So what? You learned from me and now you are suddenly a person?“

"Not exactly. I am not human. You can't forget that. I am really old and even if I didn't know, what to do with the information, which I was getting throughout the years, now I do. You were the one to start the ball rolling. You taught me emotions and thanks to your memories I got to see Eos. I got curious. I want to see my land with my own two eyes. That's the reason for this body. Carbuncle gave me his in exchange for me protecting you.“

"You want to protect me? But I am dead!“

"Yes and no. You did die. You stopped the Starscourge. But this doesn't have to be your ending. I came here to meet you, to suggest a deal. You see, even if I have a body now, it's not like I just can waltz around Eos on my own. I will need something holding me in your realm. And that's were you'll come in.“

"Me? But I already told you, that I'm dead. I can't really give you a tour around Eos at the moment and it's not even the same anymore after everything.“

"Yes, ten years of darkness has it's price. That's why I don't want to see Eos now, but rather before everything happened.“

"...What are you talking about?“

"I am made out of magic. Even if I can't bring you back to life, I can give your memories to your former self. So yes, your current self will die, but you could continue living in your former self. That's my part of the deal. I will give you and Eos a second chance. But you will have to show it to me, teach me what it means to live.“

"For what? So I'll just die in a few months, again. My duty has been fulfilled, why should I make my life more complicated?“

"Think about it. You could prevent so many deaths. Now, we are already connected, so you won't have to disappear for ten years. Some things, of course, won't be prevented. I can't bring you back to your beginning, only to the moment my connection to your father has been separated.“

"So... Insomnia has to fall. But what about the ending? It probably seems selfish to you, but I don't want to end up the like this again." He waved around himself, "And living while knowing about the end... I do not want that. Spending time with my friends, but always thinking about the countdown I have...“

"I do not think you are selfish and even if you are, I won't judge you. Remember that I want do redo time in order to see the world with my own eyes.“

"You have a point there.“ Noctis grinned at the creature before him.

"I learned from the best.“

"Hey, that's not true!“ The fox ignored him. The amused glance in his eyes vanished as he got serious once again.

"We got two problems with my plan, maybe three. 1. The Astrals. I do not know, how they are going to react. They do not know, that I have began to feel and think. They could try to get in our way. And if we find a way to change your death, they wouldn't be happy.“

"What, why?“

"Not all of them, of course. Shiva, for example, really liked you and Lunafreya. Ramuh, too. But Bahamut especially could get mad. You see, the Astrals are very proud creatures and Bahamut is their proudest. He always has a plan and if we interfere with it, he could try to set it right'. But luckily, he has never keep a close eye on you in the beginning of your journey, so we could foul him for a time being.“

Noctis rubbed a hand over his eyes and laid back, thinking about his choice. To anger an Astral was never a great idea. It could bring more chaos. More death.

"In the end he wanted to separate the Astrals and the humans. He still makes your kind responsible for Ifrit's betrayal. Even while thinking like that, he was protecting your world as well. It is complicated and I don't fully understand him. He doesn't want to kill you all, but he doesn't want to live with you together, too. So his plan was to separate us. To do that, the links between our worlds had to be destroyed. The Oracle, Lunafreya, your bloodline and me, the crystal.“

"So we will have to keep quite about it. And after that, try to escape his anger. Sounds totally easy.“

"Yes, but don't forget the other Astrals. Shiva, Ramuh and the others. Not everyone feels positive about the separation. Shiva in particularly loves humans. Bahamut told them, it was destiny, it was how it was supposed to go, but if we change that, the other Astrals shouldn't just stand by and let Bahamut kill you, us.“

"That makes sense. Shiva lived together with Luna. They were dear friends, so Luna's death had to have hit her hard as well. But can we even change it? How will I defeat Ardyn? He can't die.“

"That's our second problem. Ardyn. You know, that he wants to get revenge on your bloodline. But it wasn't only your ancestors fault, but mine and the Astrals'. Yes, I rejected him, after his soul was tainted, but I was only an object at that time. He had felt unfamiliar, like an enemy, not my protector, so I didn't recognise him. That was the reason for my rejection. I didn't know him, so I made a mistake. The Astrals reacted badly. They could have tried to help him, cleansed him, but they banished him from the Astral Realm. Of course, he will always hate Somnus, but maybe we will be able to separate his view of his brother from you.“

"There is a way to cleanse him? Would the Astrals even let him into their realm, even if we somehow banished the darkness from him?“

"There is a way. It is complicated and could take years. The bigger issue is, that Ardyn will have to want it to happen, too. Or else it will make everything more difficult. So if we can convince him to give up on revenge, we would be able to escape the prophecy. No Starscourge means no need of the true king to bring back the light.“

"You know, I don't think it could be this easy. As if he would just accept our help, after he was betrayed by my ancestors. And it's not as if I could just go up to him and talk to him, he probably wouldn't even believe me.“

"That's why I will help you. It will be hard, maybe even harder than just dying for the cause, but it will be worth it, don't you think so? And if we won't be able to convince him, we could look for other ways. You didn't find every secret of Eos, some doors are still looked, who knows, maybe there is an other way. We just have to keep looking.“

"And if it all won't bring any results, we still know how to defeat him. You said, there won't be another ten years of darkness, right? Even if we don't defeat Ardyn in time?“

"Yes. You were in me to make a connection between us and for the ring to absorb my magic. The first part has already been done. The connection between us will be transported to your younger self. And I can feed the ring my magic while on the road. In the end it probably won't be as powerful it had been, because we won't have enough time, but if you feed it your magic as well, maybe also take some help from your friends, like Lady Lunafreya, it'll have to be enough.“

"But won't that affect us? I mean, you said, magic is life force. Giving that to the ring made my father ill, didn't it?“ The little fox nodded. He looked around himself, let the sun dance in his pelt, while he stood up and stretched himself. Then he trotted closer to Noct and jumped onto his belly, lying down in order to enjoy the warmth. Wishing in that moment, it was real and he could smell the flowers in the air and feel the wind in his fur.

"Yes, that's our third problem. Not just giving the ring our magic, will weaken us, but the trip itself will have a price. I am not sure how grave this will be. It could weaken our bodies, especially yours. And after everything you have experienced, your memories could leave a wound on your mind. You have seen too much death and felt yourself dying, it will change you. You probably don't feel it affecting you now, but that will change when you get your body back.“

"But it won't kill me, like the moment I get it back, will it? It will be more like what happened to my father, right?“

"No, I don't think it will just kill you. You see, the change in your fathers heath happened throughout his life, because he had to give his magic away constantly. For you it will be different. One morning your former self will be completely fine, the next he will have your memories and also the affects on his body. It could be just sleepiness, but also dizziness. You will feel weaker and probably be weakened, because of your loss of magic. It could take some years away from you, you won't be able to get really old and live to the marriage of your grandchildren, or something like that.“

"...But that's more than I have now.“ The fox nodded. "So to sum it up. The Astrals could stand in our way, Ardyn could stand in our way and my own health could stand in our way, as well.“

"That's right. It won't be easy, because everything will be against us. But don't forget the people at your side. Your friends, Lunafreya, the Kingsglaive and all the people of Eos will stand by their king. And you will have me.“

"And you would do that, just to see the world? This will weaken you as well, won't it?“

"Yes it will. And yes I do. I know from your memories how it looks like and how it's supposed to feel like. Look at this place here, it is beautiful and I would love to see it rebuild. But I also have to admit, that I want to correct my mistake. I should have recognised Ardyn, shouldn't have rejected him. I want to help him, because even after everything he has done, I think he still has a light core deeply hidden within him. And I think Lady Lunafreya knew that, too... So what do you say?“

Noctis closed his eyes and really thought about it. It was like a dream coming true. He had wished to be with his friends again and now he was given the chance. But it could go so wrong. What if the Astrals really got mad? Would they attack Eos just because of Noctis. He thought back to Altissa. So many people have lost their home. Shiva's corpse brought a snowscape to the Ghorovas Rift. Even Ifrit's death created the rock of Ravatogh. How could he fight against that? On the other hand he had fought Ardyn, who wasn't even defeated by the Astrals.

Yes, there were risks. But weren't there always some? He could at least stop the Starscourge from happening. That alone would rescue a lot of people. And maybe he could help others as well, do more for his people this time around.

Also, he just wanted to be selfish once in his life.

"Let's do it.“ The fox' ears twitched and he sat up, looking Noctis deep in the eyes, as if he was searching for something.

"There is one last thing. I could be able to give one of your friends their memories as well. It will take more out of us two, but it could be possible. Then you wouldn't have to burden this on your own.“

Someone else probably would have jumped at the possibility, but... not Noctis. He thought about his friends. How they have changed, while they had waited for him. How exhausted they had been. He couldn't give them this burden on their shoulders.

"...No. You said, it will affect me, so that'll happen to them too. I don't want that. And they'll feel like an adult in a younger body. With me it will be different, because I can't remember the last ten years, unlike them. They would change too much. But I will tell them about the future. They have a right to know about the possible risks.“

"Yes, they are loyal friends of yours. But we will have to keep it to a minimum. Just the most important people can know, not that Ardyn or the Astrals will find out too early.“ Noctis nodded, agreeing. He already knew, who he was going to tell. Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, Luna and probably Cor and Monica. That should be enough. Maybe Iris, but he had to talk to Gladio about that first.

"So are you sure?“

"Yes, I am.“

"Then we will meet there. I should easily find you once we're there. We will have to tell the others and then plan together. I believe, Ignis would be a great help. I'm still learning and he will have a lot to teach me.“

"Yes, you're right.“ Noctis sat up and took the little guy into his hands. He fit perfectly into both. Holding him close to his chest and petting him behind the ears, made Carbuncle snuggle into his hand.

"Oh, that feels great! You'll have to do it more often.“

"I promise, I'll do it. Are you ready.“

"Yes, Let's go and see the world!“ After the last word was enthusiastically spoken by the old voice in the field, his surroundings changed again. But it didn't go back to the dark nothingness, quite the opposite. Everything got so bright, that Noctis had to close his eyes. His magic was suddently ripped from him, flowing into the air and building up around them. It's pressure was so great, he could taste it on his lips.

Suddenly the floor fell away, taking him with it. Noctis could only squeeze his eyes together and hold his new companion as close as possible, trying not to cry out or throw up.

An image crossed his mind. A red sword hitting his father in the back, Luna's frightened and horrified eyes and a shocked Kingsglaive next to her. One of Ardyn's men were holding the sword. And the blood... everywhere.

In the next moment he was lying on his back in an luxurious bed. Galdin Quay.  
At first he was confused. Had everything just been a dream? His imagination? But then he saw him. Carbuncle was sitting at the window, looking at the sea and enjoying the salty air in his nostrils, fur glittering in the moon light.

He turned around, looking directly into Noctis blue eyes. "It's so much more beautiful than I could have imagined.“ Noctis heard the wonder in his voice as it haled quietly in his own head.

"You did it. We're back.“ Grinning like an idiot, he couldn't contain the soft hopeful and relieved laughter in his voice. Swiftly standing up, he took the creature into his arms and brought him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Carbuncle.“ He said with tears in his eyes, pressing his face into the soft fur of his new companion. Letting out a sniffle, he began to sob. Crying for his father's death, flashes before his eyes, while also laughing for the second chance, he got. "Thank you.“


	2. The greatest gift in life is friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there beautiful,  
> so I'm back with the next chapter. As I already told you, it's going to be a lot of explaining again, but this will be the last one. In the others we'll skip that part, but I wanted to write the boy's reaction.
> 
> So enough taking, let's start.  
> Enjoy :D

"Noctis?“ A sleepy voice stopped him in his tracks. Turning around confirmed it's owner, Ignis.

Seeing the tears of the prince, the advisor jumped from his double bed, waking Gladio in his action who leaped up to stand with his back to the wall, summoning his greatsword in the process. With a look around he realized there wasn't any danger, just a distressed prince. Returning his greatsword, he took a step in Noctis direction, but Ignis has already beaten him to it.

"What is it? What happened?“ Ignis inspected the prince, looking for injuries, but not finding any. The only odd thing was the creature in his arms, who looked back at him with strangely intelligent eyes. He had to think of Umbra upon looking at the fox.

Noctis made a quick decision. It would be too complicated to answer all of their questions, if he told them now. They had to get away. Hide somewhere safe and move fast, if they didn't want to have to destroy one of the blockades, which will be in their way by the morning.

He wiped away his tears with his sleeves. Seeing Ignis grimace at the action but ignoring it. He put Carbuncle down, who tried to set his fur in order after Noctis' cuddling. Then the prince made his way to the bed he had slept in, trying not to think about the building feeling in his chest after meeting Ignis working eyes.

Seeing Prompto peacefully and loudly sleeping on his side of their bed, brought a jump to his heart. Ignoring it too, he took the blond's shoulder in his hand and shook him lightly to wake him up. "Prompto, you have to get up. We have to go.“

"What? Noctis, what do you mean? It's the middle of the nigh-“

"I know, Gladio. But trust me. We have to go. Pack your stuff together as quickly as possible, we have to move. Now.“ Prompto, hearing the seriousness in his voice, didn't hesitate and started to get dressed. The others waited only for a moment before doing the same. They took their bags and hastily started to fill them with their clothes, Ignis trying to pack his neatly but quickly and strangely succeeding.

"We already paid for the hotel, didn't we?“ Noctis asked after they were all ready to leave, getting a confirming nod as respond from Ignis. "Good, let's go. We will have to be quick and quiet, nobody should see us.“

"Will you at least tell us why, princess? Or will we have to guess?“ Noctis could hear the annoyance in Gladio's voice, but didn't comment at it. He understood him perfectly well, because he also wouldn't be a sunshine in such a situation.

"I will tell you once we're in the Regalia. It's not safe here.“

"But we can't drive in the night, Noct. What about the-“

"We will have to take the risk.“ He could feel his companions' eyes on him. Quickly snatching Carbuncle into his arms and bringing him onto his shoulder, where the fox drug his nails into his clothes, careful not to hurt the prince, Noctis left their room with his friends following confused behind.

They made it quietly to the Regalia only seeing a cleaner, who thankfully didn't pay them any attention. The less people see them, the less is the chance for Niflheim to know about their location. "I'm driving, Ignis.“

"Are you really sure? It's really dangerous to-“

"-drive at night. I know, but we have to. Look out for attacks. We won't drive far, just to... Oaths Haven. We will wait there for the sunrise and then move further away.“ It was quiet as Noctis started the car. Carbuncle hoping onto Prompto's lap, who startled so much he nearly brought his weapon into his hands. Thankfully he regained himself and then started to pet the fox after a pause.

As Noctis started to leave the safe beach, he could feel how his friends and himself grew tenser, every second expecting an attack. Noctis tried to keep his eyes on the road, trusting his friends to warn him, but he thought of his next words. How can he tell them, their home was destroy? He should just start, he was driving so they wouldn't have an accident because of the news.

"Insomnia was attacked.“ The guys jerked upright, frowning at the news, but Noctis couldn't quite catch the emotions in their eyes. "This evening, Niflheim and my father were to sign the peace treaty, but they took their chance.“

"Wha- But what about the marriage? Wasn't that supposed to be a sign for peace?“ Prompto asked perplexed, not quite understanding what Noctis was saying. "I mean, are you sure-“

"The marriage was never supposed to happen. Niflheim wanted to get into Insomnia and my dad knew, what would happen. He sent us away to protect me. Luna was in Insomnia today and is now probably fleeing. My father gave her the ring to give it to me. We will have to meet her.“

"But Noctis, how-“

"Look out!“

Noctis eyes snapped back to the road, he had tried to look at Gladio who had taken his phone out, probably trying to call Iris. Before them materialized a Ganymede. Normally Noctis would stop and they would fight him, but that would be too risky and would take too long. He didn't know how fast Niflheim was in building the blockades, they had to get there before them.

"You might want to hold onto something.“ He said before pressing his foot down. Hearing the loud cries of his friends, but keeping his eyes focused on the giant, Noctis tried to find an opening on the road. Seeing his chance as the monster lifted his enormous weapon to swing it down, he drove as fast as he could. Thankfully Prompto had thought for himself, he brought his pistol out and fired several times at the head of the monster.

The giant didn't even flinch at the bullets, but it gave them enough time to drive right by him without being fully hit. The axe did damage the back of their car but it wasn't really bad. They made it right in time to enter the tunnel, where the blockade is going to be. Noctis relaxed a little, knowing, that it was too bright in here for the monster outside, so he wouldn't follow them.

"Are you all alright?“ He looked into the rear back mirror to inspect Gladio and Ignis. They looked fine, if a little angry, but not injured. Checking up on Prompto and Carbuncle, he saw a big and proud smile in Prompto's face and nothing on Carbuncle. "Good work, Prompto.“

"Yeah! That was so cool! Like in a movie or-“

"The hell was that, Noct! You could have killed us!“ Prompto's excitement vanished at the anger of Gladio.

"We wouldn't be able to fight him. We are not good enough at the moment. But we had to get into this tunnel. This was the only way.“

"But you could have warned us a little earlier! Not just-“

"Gladio, I really don't want to fight right now, we're almost there. What's done is done. More importantly, did you get an answer from Iris? I know, she should have made it out alright, but it's always better to have proof.“

Gladio's anger was gone and left a worried man behind, looking at his phone and trying to call his little sister. After a few times where no one answered and he grew more distressed each time, a call finally got through.

"Iris!“

"Gladi! You already heard about it, didn't you?! I can't talk right now, we just left the city. God, here are so many-“

"It's going to be okay, we'll meet you. We are at-“

"Gladio, don't. Tell her to get to Lestallum. We will get there when we can. And they shouldn't settle in, it could be that they have to suddenly get out of there.“ Gladio shoot Noctis a look, but did repeat his words.

"Er... okay, me, Jared and Talcott are with Cor. I don't know what he's planning but-“

"Gladio, could she let me talk to Cor for a moment. Just a second“ They both agreed after a pause, handing him the phone.

"Noctis?“

"Yes, it's me Cor. I know you will want to go to the Prairie Outpost and help there, but I have to tell you that Niflheim is going to block the road from there and the Coernix Station in Alistair. You probably won't have enough time to get there before them. So you will have to destroy it alone or we could help from the other side. But that's something we'll have to talk about later .“

Noctis gave Prompto the phone to hold, while he parked the car at their destination. He hoped Cor could hear him (and only him), because it surely wasn't easy with all the people crying and screaming around him.

"And, Cor, I know about the Royal Arms and I know you have the key to open them. We'll have to plan about how and where we should meet, but I know you don't have the time now. Thank you for bringing our people to safety, Marshal.“

Noctis took the phone once more and signalled the others to get out of the car and to take the bags. Prompto took Carbuncle with him leaving him alone for a moment.

"It is my duty, your highness... but how do you know all of this?“

"I can't tell you over the phone, it's too risky, when there are so many people around you. You just have to know that the crystal is to blame.“ Noctis slowly got out of the car, just now noticing how stiff his body felt. All the adrenalin had kept him awake, but now that it was gone he sensed the fog of dizziness in his head, cutting his vision off when he stood up and making him stumble.

A hand caught him, Prompto. He straightened him, while sending him a worried look, Carbuncle doing the same, while sitting on the blond's shoulder. With a thankful nod Noct made his way to Ignis and Gladio, who had taken their bags out of the car. Ignis scrutinized him and took Noctis bag into his own hand, then he looked around not recognizing where they were.

After an eye roll Noctis pointed to the right direction and began to make his way over there, while the others followed behind after closing the car.

"...I understand, Noct. You grew up in these few days since our last meeting. Do you already know about your father?“ He could tell how his friends grew tense again, not knowing what was next to come. Noctis just speed up, already seeing the Haven.

"I- Yes, I know. I saw it.“ He admitted. After a short silence in which they finally could jump to safety, he felt an arm snake around his waist. Prompto tried to give him an encouraging smile, but it faltered. In that moment Noctis remembered that Prompto had lost his mother, too. He didn't know what had happened to his adoptive parents, Noctis had never met them and the other Prompto had never said a word about them.

"What do you mean? You saw it?“

"Er.., yes. I don't fully understand how or why but it was like a vision, strange flashes. I saw him, Luna and a Kingsglaive and... and a sword. Then the blood, I-“ The one arm at his waist tuned into a full body when his knees finally gave out. Prompto was holding him against his chest, trying to soothe him. He hadn't even realised he had started to cry.

Embarrassed about his weakness he angrily rubbed his tears away and took a calming breath to talk in a strong voice. "I think it was the crystal, but I am not sure. Maybe because of the connection, that was broken between my father and the crystal, and then created between me and it. I don't fully understand it.“ He had to ask Carbuncle about it.

Gladio's strong hand on his back helped him to stand up and sit down in one of the chairs, which he and Ignis had placed, while listening.

"Alright. We will have to look into it. I'll call again, when I will have the time, but I have to go, we are about to reach Hammerhead. I am sorry for your father. We as the Kingsglaive failed the king and you too, prince.“

"As if you could have changed his mind. Cor, you know my father. You know how stubborn he can be... or could be. And our people are more important. Thank you all, in the name of the royal family. You did a great job.“

He didn't know if it was a sniff he heard, but he will always remember it this way. Without a single word the line went dead. He stood up to give Gladio his phone back, who just finished making a fire, while Ignis and Prompto were nearly finished with the tent.

Standing beside Gladio he put a hand on the man's big shoulder, giving him the phone with the other hand, when his shield looked up. "I am sorry about your father, Gladio. He was a great man and the best shield for my father. Just like you are the best for me.“

Gladio looked surprised, but after a moment tears started to appear in his eyes. He hastily looked away and stood up. "What's gotten into you, princess. You aren't normally this- this- Man, I don't even know what word to use!“

That brought a small laugh to the group, Ignis and Prompto having finished the tent and Ignis had started to make a light soup. Just something to eat while they talked, nobody was able to sleep anymore. He didn't even know how much time they had left till the sunrise but it was probably around 3 o'clock.

When the only sound was the cracking of the fire, the daemons in the distance and Ignis' soup boiling, did Noctis move away from the fire. He took one Ebony coffee, a beer and two sodas out of their mini refrigerator. Then he gave Gladio the beer ("Don't you think it's a bit early to-“ "Just take it. One won't kill you“)

The other drinks were given to his remaining friends. "I do not know much about your families, Ignis, Prompto. But I am also sorry if you lost someone today.“ Because he had to say it. The last time they all just suppressed their feelings, him not wanting to talk about it and them not wanting to bring it up, knowing it could upset him. But that should change, so something like the aftermath of Altissa didn't happen. Noctis' restrained feelings had overwhelmed him and broken the dynamic of their group.

But they were stronger together. And now that he had a second chance, he would be able to do everything better.

"Thank you, your highness. I am sorry for your loss as well.“  
"Yes, thanks, Noct. Sorry from me, too. Your father was a very chill dude.“

Laughing out loud at Prompto's answer and Ignis judging look, Noctis let his gaze wander, catching Carbuncle's eyes, who was lying next to the fire (maybe even a little too close for his comfort)

"Ah, I nearly forgot.“ Noctis made his way over to the creature, petting him behind the head. "Sorry. Do you want to drink something, too? I mean, you said you wanted to learn about our world, these are part of that.“ After a little nod, which he rather felt against his hand than seeing it, he stood up to bring a small bowl. Only finding too big dishes, he decided they'll have to buy some for the little guy.

He filled a little bit into the bowl, just enough to let Carbuncle taste it at first, while Ignis was serving his soup. "Do you think it is a good idea, Noct? It could be bad for his stomach.“

He gave Carbuncle the bowl, who started to sniff at the substance and than startled because of the carbonic acid in his soda. But the fox didn't completely back of like an normal animal would do. He started slowly, but after tasting the first sip, he speed up. It only took a few seconds to be empty and for Carbuncle to look expectant at the prince.

"Do not worry, Ignis. He is not a normal animal, he shouldn't get sick. Do you want more of the Soda or something from my soup, Carbuncle?“ He asked, after Ignis passed him his bowl. The fox looked from one item to the other, taking his time to decide. "You can have both, but I would eat the soup first. It's the best when it's still hot. But don't burn yourself.“

"Then the soup!“

Noctis began to nod and serve the little guy, whose tail was excitingly waging behind him, when the gasps of his friends stopped him in his tracks. Scanning their surroundings for monsters, but not finding any, made him look at his friends, who were staring at Carbuncle.

"Wow, that was strange. It was as if he talked inside my head... But wait! He, can talk?!“ Prompto was grinning from ear to ear, excitedly jumping up and down, as if he wanted to come closer, but didn't dare to.

"Noct, I think it is time you answered some questions. You dragged us out in the middle of the night, talking about an attack and it really happened. I tried to look it up online, but I couldn't find anything.“ Gladio was standing there, looking as if he wanted to cross his arms in front of his chest, but not being able to because of the soup in his hand.

"Yes, your highness. It will be for the best. Now that the most important things were taken care of.”

"You are right. Let's sit down for this.“ They all gathered around the fire. Carbuncle eating the last of his soup, before jumping onto Noct's lap. They waited for Noctis to speak, eating their soup, while Noctis thought about how to start this.

"This little guy is Carbuncle. I've known him since I was a kid. He is a protector of our bloodline and normally only appears in hopeless and dangerous situations. I've met him the first time, when me and my mum were attacked by this big daemon, after which I was in a coma. I think you already know this story.“ They nodded. His mothers death wasn't a secret and what happened to him wasn't either.

"When I was in the coma, my father asked him for help. He did, he helped me to wake up. But I didn't remember any of this until a few hours prior. But the thing is, that this Carbuncle isn't the same as he was. He was changed by the crystal. And that's where it gets complicated.“ He looked at their confused faces, haven't ever heard anything about the crystal changing something as if granting a wish.

"To understand we have to talk about the crystal. The crystal is actually just made out of magic. And magic is a life force, right? My father was getting ill, because he had to constantly give his magic away. So you see, the crystal isn't just a normal stone, it is made out of life force, so you could say that it is alive. I know it's difficult to understand, so if you have question just ask.“ They nodded. Looking strangely focused.

"But just because the crystal is alive, doesn't mean it understands everything. It's like a child. You could talk to a newborn all you want to, but if it didn't get older and nobody taught it anything, it would just exist. Not understanding. Just sleeping. And that's what happened to the crystal.“

"Yes, the Astrals created it, but didn't teach it anything. They didn't want it to learn or they probably didn't even realise that they created a life“, interjected Carbuncle, "But that changed. Because someone spend his time with the crystal. It could see this human's memories, from which it learned. Human emotions. Your language. And he learned, that there is a world outside of it's sleep. And it wanted to learn to live as well, so-“

"-So Carbuncle and the crystal made a deal. They became one. The crystal'll get to see the world and Carbuncle, as the protector of my bloodline, will be able to protect me, being by my side. Are you still with me? Because now it just will get impossible to believe.“

"Wait, did I understand correctly: you are the crystal, living?“ Ignis was rubbing his chin in thought. "And are you Carbuncle or the crystal?“

"Yes, I am the crystal. But I am also Carbuncle. We are one now. The same.“ There was a pause, in which they gathered the dishes, but not cleaning them just yet. Noctis could see their brains smoking, trying to keep up with the information.

"Ok, then- This will totally sound crazy, but just have to hear me out, ok?“ They nodded, sitting a little straighter. "What if I told you, that I knew what was going to happen, because I already lived it once?“

"What, like in a vision? Like the oracle?“ Prompto put his elbows on his knees, leaning forward as if it would help him understand his friend better. (It kinda looked really dramatic with the shadows of the fire dancing on his face.)

"No, not like Luna. More like going trough each day till you die and then coming back with your memories intact. Because that's what happened to me. I came back with the crystals help to redo everything. I got my memories today, the moment my father was hit and died, which destroyed his connection to the crystal and formed a connection between me and the crystal.“

As if thinking the same, Gladio and Ignis both took a huge gulp of their drinks, nearly draining them. "Do you mean like time-travel?“ Prompto asked uncertain.

"Yes! Exactly like time-travel!“

"I mean I never heard of anything like that, but that's not surprising. We do live in a world, where the gods once walked on this land. And we can use magic, so maybe time travel would be able to exist, too.“ Ignis took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"Then tell us, what is going to happen. And why did you even come back? Was everything lost or-“ Gladio had stood up and started to walk from side to side to lose some of the extra energy he suddenly seemed to have.

"It would be too long to talk about every little thing, but I will tell you the most important ones. Niflheim is controlled by a man, named Ardyn Izuma. He once was a kind man helping the people. He was given the ability to heal like the oracle, but there was an illness even he couldn't heal. To stop it he had to take the illness from the patient and into himself. This illness made people into daemons. And by taking it all from so many different people, it made him 'unclean'.“

"He wasn't only given the power of the oracles but also of the royal bloodline. He was my protector, but I didn't recognise him in his infested form. I rejected him. And when his time finally came, when he died, he was rejected again. He didn't make it into the Astral Realm, thus having to stay in your world. He is still infested and because of the betrayal of the Astrals he grew to be a bitter man.“

"The Astrals learned from their mistake. Giving the brother of Ardyn a ring and the task to look out for the crystal, thus creating the royal bloodline, while they gave the power to heal and to communicate with them to another family.“

"The Oracles, right?“

"Yes, Ignis. So as you can see, they simply put Ardyn's power and task into two different families. They did it, because Ardyn didn't go down quietly. He wants revenge. And now it will be his time to get it. He wants to bring the Starscourge back a second time. And the prophecy tells about the 'True King' bringing back the light. And that is what has happened in my last life.“

"Did you success?“

"Yes , I have. But it had a price. Do you remember, how we told you that someone taught the crystal? That someone was me. I had to connect to the crystal and the ring had to absorb enough of it's magic. I vanished into the Astral Realm. It felt like sleeping for a short time, but it took 10 years. 10 years, in which Ardyn brought the Starscourge upon us.“

"Wh-“

"It was terrible. Nearly every city was destroyed. Only Lestallum and Hammerhead were safe places. So many people died, but you guys kept fighting and waited for me. And as I was saying. After 10 years I woke up and we were reunited. Not even a day later we went to Insomia. And I did it. I defeated Ardyn and brought back the light, but-“

"The True King has to die in order to bring back the light-“ Hearing Carbuncles words lead to Prompto's half full bottle shattering to the floor. But Noct had to look away, seeing the fear in their faces. They all thought, their prince had to die this time around as well, but before they could begin to panic, Noctis continued.

"Yes I sacrificed myself, but it wasn't the end. Carbuncle here made a deal to come back, so we can-“

"What so you have to do all of this again, just to die in the end?!“ Noctis hadn't ever seen Prompto this angry. He had jumped up and was now shaking, hands forming fists and his whole body stiff. "What's the point then! I mean-“ "Prompto!“ Gladio interrupted him. "It is his destiny, his duty, we can't just put our feelings before-“

"We didn't come back to get the same ending.“ Carbuncle's words drove the anger in the air as suddenly as it has appeared away. Noct stood up, rounding the fire to get to Prompto, who still looked like he wanted to cry. He gave the blond a hug, being strangely grateful for having a friend who would let the world behind in order to safe him.  
(The other Prompto had accepted his destiny so much easier and back then Noctis had been a little bit disappointed. But that probably was because of the 10 years his friend had to accept his fate.)

"The Astrals hadn't told us the whole truth. They told us about their plan, which would kill two flies with one hit. They want to kill not only Ardyn, but they also want to separate from us humans. That could only happen by destroying our connections to their Realm.“ Taking a step back from Prompto, but keeping close, he looked to Ignis, who looked like he had realized what the prince meant.

"They want Lady Lunafreya's and your bloodline to die out. And-“ He looked at Carbuncle as if just remembering "the crystal has to be destroyed, too.“

"Yes. But not all of the Astrals think like that. Shiva loves mankind. Ramuh finds you interesting. Even Leviathan could be against it. She doesn't like you but she loves the attention and you worshipping her. Bahamut on the other side, let's just try to keep this from him as long as we can.“ Carbuncle was making his way closer to the fire, shivering without Noctis warmth.

"So you already have a plan?“ Noctis crossed his arms in front of his chest after looking away from his best friend, who was a little more in control of his emotions.

"Not exactly. We know of another possibility. We aren't sure how to turn this idea into reality and it would depend on Ardyn himself. We want to try to cleanse him. It will be a lot harder than killing him, but it could work. And even if it doesn't. We'll just go back to plan A. A second chance is already more than I could have dreamed of. At least the 10 years of darkness won't be happening, because me and the crystal or now Carbuncle already have a connection.“

"That's better than nothing I suppose“, joked Gladio.

"So what is your plan for now?“

"We want to try to convince Ardyn to let us cleanse him. It would be a lot easier that way. But till we get a chance at that, we will prepare for a fight. We will have to collect the Royal Arms, make pacts with the Astrals and get the Ring of Lucis as fast as possible to feed it enough magic for a fight. For the first one we will have to meet Cor, for the others, Luna" "Meeting Cor will be easy enough, but do you even have a way to contact Luna?“ 

"Luna will be on her way to the meteor. That's a reason for us coming here this quickly. But I am not sure if my idea will work, if not we will have to go to the meteor ourselves and wait there for her. Carbuncle, do you know a way to contact Umbra?“

The fox sat up, thinking hard about a possibility. "Umbra is a messenger send by the Astrals to help the Oracle. It could be possible to call him to us. With my magic and you knowing Luna as well as you do... maybe. I would say let's try it. What do we have to lose?“

"You're right.“ Noctis made his way over to Carbuncle, sitting beside him in front of the fire. The little guy climbed onto his lap and started to gather his magic. "You will have to think about Umbra and Luna, Noct. Wishing to contact her.“

The horn on Carbuncle's forehead began to glow a blinding white, so Noct closed his eyes, already knowing what was to come. He thought of Luna and Umbra, about the notebook, the two send to each other, and when he felt the pull on his magic he didn't fight it, even as his body began to tremble and he could taste the sweat on his upper lip.

When it finally cut off, he was breathing hard and dizzy. Slowly opening his eyes to see his friends around him and Carbuncle passed out in his arms. He drowsily checked up on him, but after seeing that the fox was only sleeping he let him be.

A wet snout at his throat, startled him. Looking at the owner he saw a black dog, Umbra. "It worked.“ Even his voice sounded far away. Was that one of the side effects? Would this happen every time he used magic? Trying to get himself back together he slowly pet Umbra.

"Hey, Umbra. Thanks for coming. I have a really important message for Luna. Could you take it to her?“ The dog sat down, demonstrating him, that he was waiting. "Thank you.“

"Ignis could you write a simple lett- ah wait I forget, I'm sorry. Prompt-“

"Of course, I'll be able to write a letter, Noctis. Why wouldn't I be?“ Confused Noctis looked up at his friend, his blind friend, who couldn't writ- "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm probably too tired right now to think. Um... write her to meet us at Wiz Chocobo Post. We will be waiting for her. Tell her I know about her plan for the Astrals, but there has to be made a change. It concerns the crystal.“

That should bring her to the ranch even if it was just because of the crystal. Luna was stubborn and she probably thinks it's too risky to meet, but Noctis knows they will be stronger together.

"Done.“ 

"Thanks, Ignis.“ He took the letter and gave it to Umbra, who carefully took it into his mouth. "Thank you, Umbra. Be safe.“ He looked after the black dog, looking at his cute waging tail, which brought a smile on his lips.

"What time is it?“ Noctis asked as he tried to stand up slowly. The dizziness hit him hard and he would have stumbled wouldn't it be for Prompto and Gladio. Carbuncle just continued to sleep, his jerky movements not disturbing him. 

"Around 3.40. The sun'll soon rise.“

"I think I will have to sleep a little. That just now took a lot more out of me than it should have. Carbuncle is also out cold.“ The boys started to lead him to the tent, Gladio's hand under his arm and Prompto's at his waist.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe we should stay a little longer. Luna probably won't be there that quickly.“ Asked Gladio worried as he held open the tent for them to get inside.

"No, we have to keep moving. The Regalia is too easily found on the street and we are too close to the blockade. We have to move as early as possible. Give me an hour. Then we'll pack our things and move on.“ Gladio had stopped outside the tent, waiting with Ignis while Prompto helped him to bundle up Carbuncle and then to remove his shoes and the jacked. "Thanks, guys. You are the best.“

"Oh, Noct! You're so nice today!“ Noctis raised the blanket over his head, so only his eyes and the tip of his nose weren't covered.

"No, Prompto. I mean it. I wouldn't know what to do without you. You are actually the real reason for coming back. You are... truly... the best.“ Noct had stretched out to take Prompto's hand, squeezed it one last time, before falling asleep, still holding on.

"Guys, I'm going to take a nap as well, if that's okay with you.“ Not waiting for their answer, Prompto removed his shoes one handed, before lying next to Noctis, snuggling as close as possible, without really touching the prince except for their hands. In seconds he was asleep as well. 

The two eldest looked them over before turning around, they had a lot to talk about, but the tears they had seen in the blond's eyes weren't one of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Chapter 2  
> I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I'm not making any promises.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and if you've got an questions just ask.  
> Would also love to know your opinion and if you found any mistakes just let me know.
> 
> Have a great day :))


	3. Dealing with second chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there beautiful.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait I had exams to learn for. But now I'm back! :D
> 
> So let's start. Enjoy!

As the first ray of sunshine rained thought the trees they started to get back on the road. Noctis was half asleep the entire time, but still insisted on moving on, afraid of being found. So the other listened, packed up their things and got moving.

They were in the car, Ignis driving and Carbuncle still sleeping, when a question was asked by Gladio: ”There's something I'm not sure I fully understand. You said, Ardyn was infected by an illness, which created daemons. Does that mean that all the daemons we're fighting are actually humans?”

Noctis, who started to doze off, startled. He looked at the big guy beside him, at first not fully registering the question because of the fog cloaking his thoughts. “Not only humans but animals as well. At the beginning humans were going missing and daemons started to appear. Niflheim tried to create weapons by experimenting on them. They try to combine their MTs and the daemons. I'm not sure when it all goes wrong, but it will and Niflheim is going to be the first one destroyed.”

“And what is your plan about Ardyn? You want to cleanse him, right? How will you do it?”

Before Noctis could answer, telling him he had no idea how it would go, Carbuncle yawned, lifting his head from Noct's knee and looked sleepily at Gladio. “There is a way. Ardyn was actually the one creating it. He healed the illness by taking the deamon cells into himself. With the Oracle's help it will be possible to separate these cells from the body, but we'll have to find another container.”

“So we could cure normal daemons as well? Not just Ardyn?” Ignis looked back at them, but quickly put his eyes back on the road as they drove by the big yellow sign, showing the way to the ranch.

“No, the most daemons have lost everything what made them human. Even if we could cure the body, their mind wouldn't be the same as before.”

“Ah, wait. There're some daemons we're going to meet, that have their memories intact. There is a Naga in a cave, who's searching for their baby. And a daemon by the lake near the Myrlwood. They could talk. Do you think it could work with them?” Noctis added.

“We could try. It probably would be better to get a little experience before Ardyn. But we will have to catch them, they likely can't understand us if we tried to convince them. But that won't happen in the near future. At first we'll have to wait for the Oracle.”

“Yes, do you want to do something in the meantime, Noct?”

“We'll probably have to help Wiz. He has a problem with a Behemoth, called Deadeye. Because we won't be able to rent his Chocobos if it's too dangerous for them. We could go today afternoon, rest a little at first. What do you think?”

“Yes, that's a good idea! We have to help the Chocobos! And we could do some other bounty hunts, to get some money!”

“Wow, that's surprisingly reasonable, coming from you, Prompto.”

“Hey, what that's supposed to mean!” Everyone ignored the blond as they finally arrived. Ignis parked the Regalia as the unmistakable scent of Chocobos hit their nose. “Oh! Look at them! They're so cute! Let's make a picture together!” Unsurprisingly Prompto was the first outside the car.

“Just wait a minute. We have to talk to Wiz. Then you'll have time to do whatever you want with the Chocobos!” Ignis called after him, but the blond was already petting the giant birds. Not noticing anything outside his little world. 

“How about you and Gladio go to the trailer and pay for a few days. We still have enough money from the hunts in Hammerhead and helping Cindy. I'll talk to Wiz about the hunt.” Noctis suggested while getting out of the car. He put Carbuncle onto his shoulder now that the little guy was awake enough. “Do you want to go with them, Carbuncle? Or with me?” The fox pressed his nose into Noct's cheek, rubbing against him and answering his question.

“I'll cook something in the meantime. Do you want something special?” Ignis asked, while Gladio took all their bags from the car, locking it afterwards. 

“As long as there aren't any veggies, anything's fine.” 

“So you didn't change too much, princess. Glad to hear.” Noctis rolled his eyes, before walking away. Wiz was already waiting like he had always seemed to be. He looked at the young man, scanning him up and down, The guy looked familiar but he couldn't place him.

“Welcome to Wiz Chocobo Post. I'm Wiz. How can I help you? Do you want something to eat, young man?”

“Ah no, not now, but maybe later. We'll stay for some days. We're actually here because of your Chocobos.”

“Oh yes, I saw your blond friend. Excited like a child that one. But if you want to rent some, I'm afraid it won't be possible. We have a problem in this area-”

“Yes, we heard. The Deadeye, right? He's one of the reasons, we're here. Wanted to hunt the guy down. And do some other hunts as well, we need the money. Could you show me the wanted posters?” After he felt Carbuncle wiggling around, trying to find a way down, he picked him up and sat him on the ground. The guy jumped away, running to Prompto, who was feeding the Chocobos.

“You don't really look like hunters, but I'll take all the help I can get. I'll just quickly grab the posters, wait here for a moment, ...”

“Noctis” Shit, he forgot. Probably shouldn't have said that.

“Like the prince?”

“Err yes, exactly like the prince.” He really was a lucky guy. 

“I see. Yes, the prince. Poor guy, don't you think. Losing his father, his town like that. His fiancé, too. I mean if he's even alive. Nobody heard from the guy.” Wiz really looked worried and that even if he didn't know Noctis. That was one of these moments where Noctis remembered, that there were people on his side. Not only his friends, but also the citizen.

“Yes, I agree, but he's probably fine. He wasn't even in the city, right? Nothing to worry about.”

“Yes yes. But just thinking about how he probably feels right now... Ah, I nearly forgot. Let me get the bounty posters.” He hurried away, letting Noctis standing by himself. And in that moment it finally hit him. He had been so busy running. He nearly forgot. His father was dead and his city in ruins. Everyone thought him and Luna dead. He waited for the choking feeling he's become so familiar with in his last life, but it didn't come. He kinda felt... empty.  
He didn't know it that was better or worse.

A hand on his shoulder woke him up from his depressing thoughts. A really excited Prompto was grinning at him, Carbuncle in his arms, but as he saw the lost look in his friend's eyes, the grin faded. “Everything ok, dude?”

“Yeah, just waiting for Wiz.” As if summoned the owner appeared from the house, making his way over with a small stack of papers in his hands. After he gave them to Noctis, the prince looked them over. There was the one with the Deadeye and another one for seven Voretooths. The other were probably too difficult yet. Maybe they'll do them later. “We'll take these two. The other ones are a little risky at the moment.”

“Ah yes, thank you. You're really helping us with these. And if you're in the Nebulawood, could you do me a personal favour? There should be some wild Chocobos and I'm worried about them, They're probably hiding because of the Deadeye but if you see some, could you check up on them?”

“Yes, of course. My friend here, Prompto, is a really great photographer. We could take some pictures for you. So you'll see them yourself, after all we aren't professionals, you'll probably know better, if something's wrong with them.” The blond at his side blushed at the compliment, while also jumping excitedly around. His eyes even seemed to spark.

“That's a great idea. Thank you, guys. And you want to stay here for a little while?” Wiz seemed relieved, he gave them a grateful smile, his eyes always jumping back to Carbuncle who was listening very carefully.

“Yes, but we'll hunt these guys down in the afternoon, so you won't have to worry about them. We just have to have a rest, had a long night.”

“I understand. Was it because of Insomnia? Do you have family there? Ah, I'm sorry. It isn't my business. I'm a little too curious for my own good. Don't listen to this old man.”

“Don't worry, no harm done. Yes we did. Was a hard day, but a lot of the people came out okay. So it could have been a lot worse. We'll just need a little bit of time. But I wanted to ask you something differently. If you have the time, while we're here. Would you teach my friend here something about Chocobos? He's crazy about them.” Noctis almost could hear Prompto's chin hitting the ground.

Wiz took the change of subject as if they haven't even talked about anything else. “Yes, of course. I love to talk about Chocobos and teaching the next generation is always great, even better if said generation shares my love for Chocobos. But would you tell me about your little friend here? I've never seen something like it.”

Carbuncle sat up as if he wanted to answer for himself, therefore Noct quickly interrupted. “He's a little exotic. Don't really know where he came from, but my father gave him to me. He's a really loyal one and couldn't harm a fly.” Which was a big lie, because Carbuncle could probably destroy a city with his magic. But nobody had to know about that.

Carbuncle shot him an offended look, but it was quickly replaced as he suddenly understood why it wouldn't be a good idea to speak. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves. So he started to wiggle his tail a little bit more forceful and made a sound that sounded a little like a bark. It made him look like a cute puppy, rather than an immortal being of magic.

“Oh yes, I can see that. A really cute guy that one. Some animals are the best friends you could get, my Chocobos for example. They're great company. Love to cuddle. And eat. A lot.”

“I can imagine.” Noctis and Prompto laughed at Wiz' helpless look. “So I should probably go or I'm going to drop asleep right here. Prompto, Ignis was going to make something to eat. Do you want to come back with me or talk to Wiz a little bit longer?” Prompto looked troubled. Being hungry and tired but not wanting to give up the chance to learn something about Chocobos. But Wiz decided for him.

“You go, my boy. It's still early and you'll have the time since you're gong to stay here for some days. Relax a little and eat something, it's not healthy to skip meals. I'll be here waiting. And you guys don't give up hope, don't forget, the prince going to come back and snatch Insomnia under Niflheim's nose away.”

“...Yes, you're right. The prince is a great guy, he'll definitely do it! And I'll be back later. Thank you, again.” Prompto laughed, while taking Noct's wrist, who blushed, and tried to drag him away.

“One last thing. We're waiting for a blond girl. If she'll come by while were away could you tell her, we'll be back? I don't think she'll be this fast, but just to be sure.” Noctis asked, while stopping only for a moment. After Wiz agreed, they left. Going to the trailer.

As they opened the door an mouthwatering smell hit them. Their stomachs growled and they hurried inside, where Ignis was setting the small table. Gladio was just getting out of the shower and sat down, they followed. Ignis had made some Burly Bean Bowls, having ignored Noct's request. But Noctis didn't protest. He was just happy to be able to taste his friend's cooking again.

Prompto on the other hand seemed to sparkle. It was one of his favourite dishes and he didn't even wait for it to cool down, chucking the food down, and burning his tongue in the process, but not caring at all. The others just shook their heads, smiling and starting to eat as well, but much slower. 

When they finished Prompto and Ignis started to wash the dishes. “So how did it go with Wiz?” Gladio had sat on his side of one double bed, which he was sharing with Ignis, and taken a book out, but he looked up at Ignis question.

“Good. I took two bounty hunts. Told him we'll go today in the afternoon, like we planned. Ah, but I kinda let my real name slip.” Noctis had stopped at picking new clothes out for after his shower and rubbed his neck embarrassed about such a stupid mistake.

“But he talked about the prince, didn't he? Did he not recognise you?” Prompto asked surprised, while putting the last dish away after drying it.

“Yeah, I was lucky.”

“I don't think it would be such a big deal even if he had realized it. I know that we should try to be as discrete as possible, but I doubt, Wiz would tell someone. And maybe it would be for the better? Giving the people a little hope. Knowing their prince is alive should be a relieve.” Ignis added.

“But-”

“I'm not saying, we should scream it from the top of a mountain, but it won't take long for people to see us around. Not everyone knows how you look like, but enough do. The Regalia will also be recognised and if Lady Lunafreya joins us, everyone will know.”

“You're right. People know Luna, they'll recognize her immediately. And now that I think about it, we were always found by Niflheim. Don't know how, but they always knew where we were, even if we sometimes didn't even know ourselves.”

“That's strange. We'll have to look into it, but not at the moment. And I think, you're both are right, so how about we'll keep it a secret for now, it'll probably be easier to help Cor if Niflheim doesn't know we're planning something.” Gladio suggested.

“Yes, you're right. Let's talk with Cor about that. Now I'll take a shower and than go to sleep. Do as you wish in the meantime. Just be ready at half past three. We should go a little earlier, so we won't have to fight Deadeye in the dark.” They agreed and Noctis made his way to the small shower.

Taking his clothes off, he stepped under the warm water, closing his eyes. Being alone after such a long time, made him aware of all the things he had been ignoring. The light-headedness, which thankfully wasn't making him sick anymore, like it did when he woke up that morning. And the pain in his bones, especially in his joints.

These were all symptoms of a stasis. When he had trained to much, using up all of his magic in the process, he had felt that way. But it shouldn't last this long. It should have faded already. Was the time travel at fault? Yes, it had to be, but the bigger question was if it will stay like that or if his magic will start to regenerate itself normally. It should. It probably was just because he had used that much in the last hours.

He hoped he was right. Maybe some hours of sleep will help. Yes, sleep sounded great. He finished showering, put some comfy clothes on and got out of the room. The others were already asleep. How long had he been in there?

He made his way over to his and Prompto's bed. Seeing Carbuncle sleeping near the blond's head. As soon as his head hit the bed, he was asleep. Only waking up for a short time as someone's arm was wrapped around his waist and pulled him back to a chest. His sleepy mind realised the owner to be Prompto and let him drift back to sleep.

Some time later a blanket was thrown over the two. “Really these two are going to catch a cold like that.”

“Iggy, you're being a mum. Come back to bed. You need to sleep as well.” The advisor rolled his eyes, hiding it from Gladio, but doing as he said. They snuggled close together, not quite touching, but still being close enough to feel each others warmth. It didn't take long to fall back asleep. 

_-*°*-_

“So, do we have a plan?”

“Normally, I would say, get in there and win, but I actually have a plan. Here take this” They had just started to move, going in the direction to the hideout of Deadeye after doing the other bounty hunt. It had been easy enough and nobody seriously hurt, only a little bruised.

Noctis took out some flasks with fire magic in them, which thankfully still were from his former self. He still didn't know if he could use magic at the moment and he didn't want to risk it. He wasn't dizzy or anything, but it still hurt to move.

“Normally we would go through the woods but I know another way, which leads directly into the ruins where Deadeye's hideout is. When we get there, you'll see that there are a lot of barrels which are filled with gas. If he is close to them just throw one of these at him, it'll do a lot of damage. But be careful, we don't want to hit each other.”

“Good idea.”

“And he has a blind eye. It's on his right side so we'll try to hit him there. But Prompto, you shoot at his other eye, maybe we'll be able to blind him completely.” 

“Roger.”

“And other than that. Don't try to be hit.”

“That's good for you to say. You'll just use your royal magic, making you hyperaware and able to dodge every attack.”

“You just don't want to believe, that I'm a better fighter than you are, Prom.” He laughed at the offended sound behind him, but got serious a moment later. “But I actually don't think, I can use it at the moment. I'm still low on magic.”

“What? But it had been hours. Normally it only took like twenty minutes with you.” Gladio added confused. “Did calling Umbra really take that much out of you?”

Before Noctis could answer and probably make something up, Carbuncle was already telling him. “It is because of our travel into this time. Our magic was used in the process and it took a lot of it. It is going to get difficult to use magic for us. Too much could even seriously hurt us.”

They had stopped, too close to the hideout to continue the conversation if they got nearer. Noctis couldn't look at them, knowing they had found out, that he tried to keep quiet about that and not to worry them. “And you weren't going to tell us, your highness?”

“I-”

“You know, I as your shield, can't protect you, if you don't tell us all the details. What would have happened if we found out while in battle, because you just collapsed or something! That was really risky and stupid-”

“What Gladio is trying to say,” Prompto tried to defuse the situation “is that you have to trust about something like that, Noct. We're your friends and we're fighting together. We have to know if you're alright.”

“I- I understand. I'm sorry guys. That was a stupid move and you're right. I wanted to tell you, when it's going to be worst, I didn't think it will matter now.”

“What do you mean? Why would it get worse?” Ignis asked, worried about their prince.

“You know, when I'll get the ring from Luna. I will have to feed it my magic, probably constantly, in order to get it as strong without it receiving the crystal's magic for ten years. As long as I don't use much magic, it's ok, but if I have to give it away, my heath will get worse.”He remembered his father, who had looked older than he had been. That will probably be his fate as well, that is, if he didn't have to die again.

“Actually,” Carbuncle spoke up, bringing everyone's eyes on him “I thought about it and you also could use it. Because the ring steals the magic of the one you use it on. Normally it would go to it's wearer, but you'll just have to give it back to the ring. Like this, it could even get more powerful, because other creatures, like daemons, do have more magic than you and the ring will take everything, killing them in the process. I mean, it will still take your magic in the process, but not as much.” 

Noctis had to think about the moment he had put the ring on in his former life. And then the time after. Being lost and running through the halls, hiding from crazy Mts. And the burning under his skin every time he used the ring, but not being able to stop it, because he'll be killed. He was going to die alone. Without rescuing Prompto. His friends are going to be killed as well. And it will be his fault. He issn't strong enough. It is his fault! His-

A hand on his cheek snatched him out of him. His heart was racing and he hadn't even realised, that it seemed like he couldn't get enough air. Trying to breath just made him cough and- oh, Shiva's frozen tits he couldn't breath. He raised his shaking fingers to his throat, trying to find what was choking him, but just getting more afraid as he couldn't find anything. 

The hand on his cheek turned into a body slamming against him as his knees gave out, Strong arms on his waist holding him up and slowly lowering him to the ground. Feeling the familiar arms around him, brought him back enough to hear the raised voices near him and the one soft one right beside his ear, but he couldn't understand them.

Magic washed over him. Ice cold and enough to escape his mind for him to realised what was happening. He recognised the feeling. A panic attack. He had one, after his mother died. His father had helped him, but his father wasn't here, no he was alone. Everyone has died because of h-

“Noct, hey buddy. You have to breath. Try to breath with me.” Prompto. Prompto was here. He was holding him. Pressing one of Noct's hands to his own chest. And he could feel him deeply breathing in. “Yeah, there you are. You're here with us. Life 2.0 near the Chocobo Ranch, remember? Ignis and Gladio are right behind me, so you're not alone. Don't worry and don't forget to breath, ok Noct?”

“I- I-” 

“You don't have to talk, dude. Just focus on me, ok? You're safe and we're safe as well. Just breath, try to do it like me.” And Noctis did. The panic slowly fading into the back of his mind, only focusing on Prom's moving chest. After a moment he realised he had pressed his nails into Prompto's chest, probably hurting him. So he tried to put his hand away, but Prompto wasn't having any of that. He gripped Noct's hand into his and pressed it more firmly to his chest.

“It's ok, buddy. You're not hurting me. Just focus on my breathing, ok?” Had he talked? Or could Prompto read minds? Quickly shoving every thought into the back of his mind and only focusing on Prompto in front of him, he took the first deep breath since forever. “Yes, just like that. You're doing great. Keep going.” And he did.

It took a while for his heart to calm down, but Prompto never loosened their hug, even as Noct could feel the cold earth sink into his legs. Only as Noct slowly started to lift his head from his friends shoulder did the other let go, but not too far. Prompto's cold fingers took his face, making Noctis look right into his eyes, and whipped at his cheek. He hadn't even realised, he had cried.

“I'm sorry, I didn't-”

“Noct, it's okay. You don't have to apologize, ok? We're your friends and we're here for you.” Prompto jerked his head to the side, where suddenly Ignis and Gladio appeared. They were kneeling as well, having put a hand on his legs, which he haven't even realised.

Ignis took one look at the shaking mess in front of him, before taking his own jacket of and wrapping it around the prince's shoulders. Noct gave him a thankful nod, before falling back into the embrace of his best friend, who didn't even hesitate to put his arms back around him. 

Yes, he was safe. He had the chance to do everything again and he won't let Prompto get kidnapped or Ignis lose his sight. He will keep them safe.

“Just give me a moment, than we'll go get the Deadeye.”

“We don't have to do that today, Noctis. We could come back tomorrow and rest for today. We have the time while waiting for Lady Lunafreya.” Ignis answered. He didn't sound different or too careful with him. For that Noctis was thankful. He wasn't seen weak by their friends. That was the important part. He could worry about the panic attack another time.

“No, I wanna do it now. I want to get it over with. And I already promised Wiz we'll do it today.”

“Wiz will understand. We just say the other hunt took longer than we thought.” Gladio tried to tell him and coming from Gladio made a big difference. He remembered how his shield always pushed him forward, not allowing him to stop and breath. He didn't know what has changed, but he felt relieved. Nonetheless he wanted to do it. Gladio telling him, it was okay to give up and come back later, only put oil into the fire.

“I wanna do it today.” He said as he pulled away from the embrace. Standing up took a little more effort than he'd thought, but that was because his legs were nearly frozen. He took Ignis jacket of and gave it back to it's owner, before helping Prompto up. Carbuncle jumped from the blond's shoulder onto his own.

“I am sorry. It must have bee something I said, I will-”

“No no, it wasn't your fault. I just- the ring, it kinda put me into a bad place. But it's better that it happened now and not when Luna gives me the ring. That would have been a great reunite after so many years.” He tried to laugh it off but the others weren't laughing with him.

“Noctis, are you sure-” Before Noctis could get irritated, Prompto added: “Let's go. If he's sure. We should just do it. It's not far from here, right Noct?”

“Err...yeah. This way.” He didn't have to thank Prompto, because the blond had already understood him before he even opened his mouth. He sometimes forgot how much time they had spend together, after everything that happened, it seemed like a lifetime away. Just meeting after school, going to his apartment and spending time together. 

He brought them to the secret entrance and turned to them, whispering: “It goes right into his territory, so he could be standing right there ok. Let's move quietly.” And they did.

Coming out on the other side, made them freeze in their tracks. Deadeye was lying right before them, enjoying the last sunshine. There was a a dead animal, his dinner, beside him, but it was unrecognizable. He also hadn't noticed them as his back was turned to them.

There was a barrel just a couple feet in front of him and maybe it would hit him if we attacked it now, but it was better if he was closer. So Noct turned to his friends. He made them look at the barrel, trying to show they had to let it explode. Then he pointed at himself and at the other side of the ruins. He let his sword materialize in his hand and imitated throwing it.

They understood, nodding as it was the best plan they had. He gave them a thumbs up, before warping to the other side of the ruins. Deadeye noticed him the moment he touched the floor. Looking at him as if he was a mouse and he felt like one because of the size difference, but the beast stood up, even if he didn't think much of him.

“Hey, big guy. Come here!” He tried to get the beast closer to himself, but it didn't move. So he bend down, not taking his eyes off him and took a stone as big as his own fist. He threw it as hard as he could, bringing a little bit of magic into his throw to make it faster.

It hit Deadeye right on the nose, making him flinch, not expecting the strength. The throw had it's desired effect. Noctis could see the beast's muscle tensing as he prepared to jump at his new prey, so he materialized his greatsword into his hands and prepared to block the blow, if he needed to.

When the beast jumped Noct could have sworn, he would be too fast for his friends to throw their flask but they made it just in time to injure it's hind legs. Now there was another problem, the explosion changed the path of the jump, catching Noct by surprised as the beast nearly fell on him. But was fast enough to warp to the side just in time.

As he turned around the tail of the beast snapped up, hitting him right in the chest before he could try to dodge, sending him flying into a wall, nearly braking his ribs. He crumbled to the floor, not able to breath for a moment, but someone put him up, pressing a healing potion into his hand. It helped instantly.

The Deadeye was on fire but it was standing, swinging his giant paw at Prompto, who was shooting at it's eye. The blond just got away in time, hiding behind a broken pillar. “You're good now? That could have gone really bad.” He nodded at Gladio, warping back into the fight with his sword raised.

He stuck the beast in the paw, making him stumble and fall. “Now!” They all tried to hit the wiggling beast as much as possible before it was able to stand up. Barely staying on it's feet, Deadeye turned around, sending them away from him. Before they could get back up, the beast had found his new target and pounced at it. 

“Ignis!” Noct saw the claws reach for his advisor's back, but he wasn't fast enough. He could already imagine the blood spray out of his advisor's body, but something stopped the image. The claw, which surely would have split his friend in two, bounced of a barrier. Carbuncle had jumped out, his horn shining a blazing white.

As it dimmed the barrier vanished, the little guy stumbling. But the others didn't wait for another near death experience. Noctis warped at the beast, bringing his greatsword down as hard as he could, hitting it's back and bringing it to it's knees once again. “Prompto!” The blond didn't hesitate.

There was a moment, where everything stood still. He focused on Prompto, heard his own heavy breathing and felt his pounding heart. Prompto aimed, took a shot... and hit it's mark, blinding Deadeye completely. With a loud roar, time started running again. They hit everywhere they could as hard as they could. There was a power under Noctis' skin, which wanted to come out and it reminded him of the royal arms. But as he didn't have any in his possession. The call wasn't answered.

But it wasn't even necessary. Completely blinded made the beast helpless, which didn't mean it didn't fight back. Gladio was hit with a claw, injured his arm to make it unable to lift up a greatsword, therefore he changed to his sword. Ignis got hit my it's tail, throwing him a couple feet away. 

But Noctis didn't react to that, trusting his friends enough to know when to take a potion. He did risk a look over his shoulder mid swing, but Ignis was already sitting up, so he didn't pay him any more attention. Focusing on the beast instead, knowing it would go down any minute now.

His greatsword vanished and was replaced by his dagger as Noct saw the opportunity. He thrusted forward, hitting Deadeye right behind the ear. His hand got covered by blood, seemingly having hit a vein. A paw striked him, tossing him to the ground as if he was just a fly. Pain in his arm flared up, but the adrenalin running though his body obfuscated it.

He sat up, just in time to roll away from another claw. Prompto helped him up, at the same time still shooting at the monster, which was getting slower. Ignis was the one to bring it down. Coming out of nowhere and hitting it with his lance in the neck. 

The beast stumbled, falling onto his side, breathing hard, but not being able to stand up anymore. It whined in pain, crying out. Noctis got closer, Prompto tried to get him away from the dying beast, afraid it would lash out. But Noctis brought his sword forward, using his uninjured arm and hitting Deadeye right into the eye, killing it instantly and saving it the pain.

The only sound was their raged breathing as they all sat or lied down to get their breath back. His thoath was dry, making swallowing hard, but he ignored it. Noctis looked everyone over, noticing them using potions. They looked beaten up, exhausted and were covered in blood but the most of it wasn't theirs. He sighted in relieve, freeing his mind from the adrenaline. “Dude, I think you should take a potion.”

He turned to Prompto, who was lying beside him and then at the arm, Prompto's eyes were fixed on. It was definitely broken. “I didn't even notice.” He grimaced. Now that he focused on it, the pain hit him.

“Really, dude?!”

“We will have to set it, before you can take a potion or it won't heal right. Gladio could you look for a stick or something?” Ignis kneeled down beside him, his face was covered in blood and dust and his glasses were so dirty Noctis couldn't understand how he could even see something.

It only took a moment until Gladio came back, a branch in his hand which was straight enough. Noct sat up, preparing for the pain. Carbuncle appeared at his side, pressing his head into Noct's side to comfort him. The little guy wasn't hurt and not really dirty, but exhausted enough to nearly fall asleep standing up. It will be a problem, if they couldn't even use so little magic. But maybe they were still low on it from the calling Umbra.

Ignis took out some bandages and a potion, which he put into Noct's hand. “Drink it only when I tell you, okay?” He nodded, tensing as Ignis lifted his arm, already feeling the pain increase. Gladio had broken the branch into a perfectly long piece, hovering nearby and ready to give it to Ignis.

Prompto sat behind him, putting his arms around him and supporting him with his presence. Ignis gave him a look and he closed his eyes, looking away and gritting his teeth, preparing for the pain. And... there it was. It hit him like a truck.

His breath caught in his throat as he tried not to scream, but a whine still escaped him. A hand rubbed his stomach comforting and he sucked in a shaky breath, the pain lessening fter a moment. He heard a voice, but couldn't understand it. Too focused in the pain still clouding his mind.

The potion was taken from his hands and the hand on his stomach wandered to his chin, tipping his head back. Something pressed to his lips and he let it, opening his mouth wide enough for the liquid to get through, some spilling down his cheek, but he didn't care at the moment.

As the last drop hit his throat, the magic started doing it's work. Letting the pain vanish and healing his arm slowly, while also trying to reach every bruise. He could feel it moving from one place to another before gathering in his arm as the injure would take longer. More effective, because he consumed it.

Now that the pain was gone he fell back into the blonds body, relaxing for some seconds. The others doing the same, all aware of the setting sun, knowing they had to get moving. Noctis wiped the liquid from his cheek, before slowly standing up, Prompto helping him with a hand on the small of his back.

Without disturbing his healing arm, he helped Prompto up, who helped the others. Then he bend down, taking the asleep Carbuncle and putting him carefully into his big jacket pocket. Holding it so it wouldn't move too much. “Let's go.”

Thankfully there weren't any problems on the way back. When they got to the Chocobo Ranch, Wiz took one look at them and told them to wash up before cooking them something. They didn't even have to pay, because “You did help us a lot today. Have to take care of our heroes, don't I.” 

While they were eating he gave them the payment for the hunts and then sat down with them. Talking about some crazy story about some of his former customers. “Did you check up on the wild Chocobos?” Wiz finally asked them. “Err... I'm sorry, we completely forgot. But don't worry, we'll go looking for them tomorrow.”Wiz didn't look as disappointed as he would have thought . He only nodded, thanking them for their hard work. “You did fight a great beast. No wonder you couldn't remember.”

As they finished he let them go back to their tailor to sleep, promising Prompto to teach him tomorrow about Chocobos.

The blond couldn't wait to go back to their beds, as did the others but for different reasons. How he still could have so much energy was beyond them. They were asleep as they lied down.

_-*°*-_

Noct was surprisingly the first one awake. Prompto was wrapped around him like an octopus, therefore he had to carefully lose the grip on him to get out of bed. Standing beside his sleeping friend, he noticed, Noctis has stolen all the blankets in his sleep, which was probably the reason for Prompto's snuggling.

He took the blankets and wrapped them around his best friend like a cocoon, before he put a strand of the blond's hair out of his eyes. 

After a short trip to the bathroom, he put on some clean clothes and left the caravan. Carbuncle followed him outside, who had woken up after Noct.

The sun just started to rise, making Noct wonder why he had woken up so early in the first place. But without an explanation, they made their way to the edge of the quiet ranch, sitting down at the small slope, letting his feet dangle.

It was quiet. Early enough for the world to be asleep, but late enough for the daemons to hide. The air was quite chilly, but they let themselves bathe in the sunlight, keeping them warm enough. “What are you thinking about, Noct?” The fox asked after a while, laying his head down on the prince's thigh.

“Nothing. You know, just enjoying this moment while it lasts.” The prince put a hand on the fox, fingers dancing behind the ears, earning himself a happy sight from his companion.

“Do not worry. There'll be a lot more of these.”

“You're always so optimistic. How would you know? I don't even know what to do once Luna arrives. If we make the contract with Titan, we'll get the Astral's and the Imperial's attention. Luna will also suffer from he summoning, making her ill. And then there's Ardyn. If he hears about this, and he will, he will think, we'll want to fight him. And that's if we'll even make it to the meteor, because Niflheim's probably already blocked the road.”

“Hmmm..., you are right. But didn't Lady Lunafreya make it in your first life? Maybe Ardyn won't block the road, because he wants you to get there. And about the Astrals. Don't you think it will be suspicious, if we wait to long? If we won't act like Bahamut expects us to, we'll get his attention.”

“Yes, but-”

“You know, your highness. Normally the king has his advisors for such issues.” Another voice added, startling Noct in the process. A strong hand landed on his shoulder as his friend sat down beside him. “It is quite strange, seeing you awake at this early hour in the morning.”

“Ignis, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't worry you.”

“No, you didn't. I worry about a lot of things, you taking a walk in the morning isn't one of them.” He said, looking at the prince before him. He had changed so much in the last days, regardless Ignis could still see the kid behind his old eyes. It was just hiding behind a great burden on the prince's shoulders. Ignis wanted to help, not only as his advisor, but also as his friend.

“What about? Want to talk about it, maybe it'll help?” Noctis put a hand on the advisor's thigh, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Shouldn't that be my line? What do you think about, Noct? What do you worry about?” The prince tensed, looking away from his friends functioning eyes. “You are not alone on this journey, Noct. You have to remember this. Trust us.”

It only took a moment for Noct's shoulders to drop. He suddenly looked a lot older as he began to tell Ignis about his trouble. And Ignis listened. 

“I just- what if I do something wrong? I won't have another chance, it already weakened us so much, going back one time. We won't be able to do it again.”

“Yes, something could go wrong. It always could, even if you repeat everything a hundred times, there'll still be factors you can't rely on. But isn't that what makes life so worth it. If you only did everything right, how will you be able to learn. I think you should just try to do your best, nobody can demand anything more.”

Ignis ran his fingers through the prince's black hair, who leaned to the side, putting his weight on his friend. “I sometimes forget how young you are. Yes, you have a duty, but you're also human. You will make the wrong choices. So the only thing you can do is to try your best and to rely on others.” 

“About your current problem. Let's wait for Lady Lunafreya. She'll know how to handle the Astrals for now. And if we decide to go to the meteor, we won't have to take the roads. We'll just take some Chocobos, find a way around the blockade. There has to be one, even if we'll have to climb. It won't be that difficult, you'll just warp up there and let a rope down for us.”

“You make it all sound so easy.”

“It won't be. It will be hard and take a long time, but we'll get through it, together. Now, would you like to help me make breakfast?” Ignis stood up, helping Noct up and they made their way back, leaving Carbuncle to enjoy the sun a little bit longer.

_-*°*-_

“Prompto?”

The blond didn't move, the only thing Noct could see of the boy were a few blond strands of his hair, lurking out of his cocoon of blankets he had snuggled into.

The first smell of food had woken Gladio up, but Prompto was still asleep after breakfast was sitting on the table, so Noct sat down on their bed and tried to wake the boy.

He took hold of one blanket and slowly pushed it away to see the unhappy face of his best friend, barely awake, who put his hands in front of his eyes, trying to block out the lights. 

Noct's eyes landed on the covered wrist of his friend, thinking about the hidden barcode and Prompto's fear of them finding out. He could take the fear away. Tell him he knew and that it doesn't matter, but was that his call to make? Shouldn't he leave Prompto a choice to tell him?

His friend's movement interrupted his thoughts. The blond put his hands down, hiding them in the warmth of the blankets and looked up at Noct. His eyes were teary and there was an eyelash on his cheek. His hair was sticking up in every direction and on one half of his face were red marks of the pillow.

He looked a mess, but also so soft. And strangely beautiful. 

Noct wanted to reach out, touch his freckles. A burst of affection hit him, nearly making him breathless for a moment. He wanted to-

He jumped away, before he could think any further. He and Prompto had always had a very physical relationship, but not in this way. This felt different. Where was this coming from?

Prompto had sat up, furrowing his brows at his best friend's strange behaviour. When Noct couldn't meet his eyes, while his cheeks started to turn red his eyebrows rose surprised. The prince's hand landed awkwardly on his neck, he tried to say something, but nothing came out, so he only pointed stupidly into the direction, Ignis and Gladio were sitting and staring at them, who had stopped in the middle of their conversation.

There was a moment of silence, nobody knew what had happened or what to do, but something made them all forget about the situation.

A knock on the door.


	4. Always better together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there beautiful.
> 
> So I try to update every month, normally the chapters are going to be really long, but I won't make any promises. This one, for example, just had a perfect moment to stop.
> 
> Lot's of feelings, little bit of action and a lot of attempted humor.
> 
> So let's start. Enjoy!

Noctis first reflex was to summon his dagger. When his friends' eyes fell on his tense body, he realised how stupid he was behaving. It was a polite knock on the door and not a burglar breaking his window.

So he allowed his blade to dissolve, took a deep breath to relax and opened the door. But the visitor made his blood freeze in his veins.

It was Luna.

As her eyes landed on him, she smiled relieved, but Noctis couldn't focus on her beautiful face. He stared at her white dress, a little bit dirty on the edges. A memory mixed with the reality in front of him.

A bloody wound, painting the white to red.

The memory slammed into him, making his head spin and him stumble, so he had to catch himself on the doorway. Luna's lovely smile turned to a frown.

She took a step forward, wanting to help him, which made an urge rise up in Noct. He couldn't control it, so he flung himself at her, wanting to feel her warm, breathing and alive.

He ignored the surprised sound from her and closed his arms around her. She had always been stronger than she looked, so she caught him easily, but stumbled a few steps back.

The scent of sweat, dirt and a perfume, like lavender, filled his nose and it brought tears to his eyes, when there was no smell blood on her.

A pounding heart under his fingers and the sound of breathing in his ears.

A questioning whisper of his name, brought him back. He took another deep breath, trying to collect himself, before he let her go, but not putting too much distance between them, still feeling her soft skin under his fingertips.

“Sorry, it's just... great to see you”, he told her softly, while looking her in the eyes, ignoring the images of her death playing in his mind. He had to concentrate on her warmth to keep himself from falling into the memories waiting for him.

She looked him over, sensing something bigger than just the happiness from seeing each other after years apart. But she let it go, after receiving his message from Umbra, she had felt something shift and even if she didn't understand it now, she was sure he would explain later.

“Lady Lunafreya, it is good to see you well. You and your companion must be exhausted after your trip, so let's all eat outside, there we'll have more space.” Only after Ignis finished, did he register, his words. 

He let go of Luna, took a step back and looked at her companions, which he hadn't even noticed till then. Umbra, Pryna and the black haired woman standing behind Luna.

Gentiana. Or should he call her Shiva?

Noctis caught her eyes and froze. He had completely forgotten, that one of the Astrals were travelling with Luna. Shit, this wasn't planned.

There was a noise behind him and Shiva's eyes focused on his shoulder, where a new weight landed. She wasn't the only one. Luna looked at the small creature on his shoulder, who, of course, couldn't have hid himself somewhere.

As confusion, then surprise and lastly shock came to the faces of the two woman, he knew there was no place to hide anymore.

They both had realised, who Carbuncle really was.

 

_-*°*-_

 

Breakfast was tense and silent.

Ignis had ordered everyone to take a seat outside, while he had brought the plates to the bigger table outside after Gladio had prepared everything outside. Noctis and the two woman had waited patiently, while Prompto made himself presentable, not really talking about important stuff, realising it could wait for later. 

Carbuncle didn't talk, he barely ate anything, before Noctis had to force the little guy. He was tense and so was Noctis, faced with a goddess, who they had wanted to run from for a little while longer, after all, they didn't know what she would do.

Shiva had always been the easiest and the nicest, but she was still one of the Astrals. 

So yes, breakfast was tense. Only Luna's and Prompto's conversation made it bearable. They talked about some letters, while Pyran was happily sitting in the boy's lap, but Noctis barely listened. His mind was running wild, possibilities of a way to get out of this situation running through his mind.

When they finished, Ignis was thankfully the one to gasp the nettle. “Noct, what do you plan to do for today?”

“...We promised Wiz, we'll check up on the wild Chocobos...maybe we could split up? I have to explain everything to Luna...and Gentiana. You three should go into the forest to search for the wild Chocobos and to take some photos for Wiz. Take some food for them with you, it should help to keep them still for the photos and take Umbra with you, if something happens, don't hesitate to contact us, alright?”

They nodded. “And then I would say, we'll take the rest of the day off. Do whatever you want to and this evening, after dinner, we'll contact Cor to check up on them and maybe plan for the next days.”

They agreed with his planning and as they were leaving he gave them enough money to restock their supplies after the fight yesterday and some more for their own amusement. “Be careful, guys.”

And they were gone, leaving him with Carbuncle, Luna and a goddess, who could want to kill him at the end of their story. Pryna ran of to play with the Chocobos, which were as amused by this situation as Nocts.

He turned to Luna, seeing her dirty dress and asked her, if she wanted to take a shower before they talked and she agreed. So he gave her a towel and some of his clothes, because she didn't have anything of her stuff with her. He made a note for having to buy her some of her own stuff for the future, before he sat down beside Gentiana.

He didn't wait long and just opened his mouth. “Shiva.” She looked surprised and confused. Just like he felt, because he hadn't even known he was going to say that. “There was something that happened, which changed the current timeline.”

He paused, not knowing, how to continue. But he didn't have to, because Carbuncle took over: “You probably already felt, that I have the magic of the crystal, Shiva. I helped Noctis to go back in time, because we didn't like the outcome of the upcoming fights.”

Alright, so apparently, he could have just said it. 

Shiva hesitated for a moment, looking them over, before she spoke: “Would you allow me to view your memories? I want to understand.” At least she didn't wrote them off as crazy or kill them immediately.

But Noctis wasn't sure he wanted that. There were so many private memories of just him and his friends camping together or other things, he didn't want to let someone else see them. So he looked to Carbuncle, who probably was better at talking to a goddess than him, trying to make him understand.

And he did. “I have Noct's memories. I will filter them and give them to you, so you will understand, what has happened to the world and the humans, but you have to make an oath, that you won't tell anyone about this, who we don't approve off.”

The goddess stared at the little creature, powerful, but nevertheless weaker. Then she nodded and made the oath, surprising the future king of her easy acceptance.

Noct didn't clearly recall what happened next. “I, Shiva, one of the six Astrals, swear to you, the crystal and Noctis Lucis Caelum, the true king, to not reveal anything of this conversation to anyone, if you don't give me permission to do so.” 

Then there was a light, which came out of her chest, but it wasn't the only one. The magic in his veins rumbled and there was another white light, leaving his chest as well, and one from Carbuncle, too. The three lights connected for a moment, before vanishing, letting his magic settle back.

Only a moment later Carbuncle's horn started to glow, Shiva closed her eyes and opened them, when the shine lessened, which only took a couple of seconds. There was a new sadness in her eyes, which haven't been there before.

“So the humans had to pay for our mistakes...and Ifrit is still alive.”

She looked into the distance, sitting in silence, when they heard the shower in the trailer stopping. Suddenly she turned to him and something in her eyes, made him tense up.

“What is your plan, rightful king? Don't you think, you are acting rather selfish? Coming back just to safe yourself?”, her voice wasn't gentle anymore, but it wasn't angry either. It was cold like the element, which was hers.

He felt as if he was standing on the brink of death again.

There were excuses running through his head. Like the number of people, who won't die in ten years of darkness. Or preventing the destruction in he cities. 

But there was a sudden anger, which whipped everything away. So before he could think it through, he opened his mouth:

“I don't care.”

He had stood up, looking down at her. The magic in his veins was reacting to his sudden anger, a calling for a weapon, which wasn't answered. He didn't think about consequences for once, just balled his fists and told her what he really wanted to do since the beginning.

“And what if it is selfish? Don't tell me that you wouldn't do the same. As if you wouldn't take the same risks, if someone came to you in your death and gave you the chance to live a little bit longer. Every human would do it, because we are selfish, and the Astrals aren't that different, because they would do the exact same thing!”

She didn't say a world, which only made him angrier. 

“I thought you loved the humans. If you don't understand these emotions, then you were clearly lying to yourself, because these emotions make us human.”

She finally reacted. And he suddenly realised, that it probably wasn't the best idea to make a goddess angry, when a freezing wind hit him.

His anger dissolved as he had to fight to stay on the ground, keeping his arms in front of his closed eyes, to protect them from the sudden snowflakes, which had joined the winds.

In a second he was frozen to the ground, ice climbing up his legs and arms, playing on his skin and burning everything in their path.

It was agony. Every thought escaped his mind, letting him only focus on the pain and making him unable to find a solution to the problem.

Then there was a voice right next to his frozen ear: “I wasn't lying to myself. I love humans, because they are so different and complicated. You are selfish, in wanting to save yourself, but also selfless, because you would sacrifice yourself again, wouldn't you? You are really interesting, Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

The winds stopped just as suddenly as they had started, but the ice didn't vanish, which made it hard to breath. Slowly he lowered his arms, fingers blue and pain fading into nothingness. His body was shaking from head to toe and he couldn't feel anything anymore.

It was harder, than it should have been to open his eyes.

There she was. Flying in front of him in her true form, but the expected anger wasn't there, she was smiling at him, looking amused. Before he could move, her cold hands had already cupped his face, sending another burning pain though his skin.

“I love humans and I never wanted to separate from them, therefore I will trust you to protect them, Lunafreya especially. Maybe there is another way to defeat Ardyn, maybe even save Ifrit. But remember, this could bring another war to the Astral world and it's consequences could be worse than the events in the other time.”

Her lips touched his forehead, freezing his complete blood in his veins solid for a second, before they returned to normal as she vanished.

The last thing he heard before passing out, was his name.

 

_-*°*-_

 

He woke up sweating and to hot for his liking, which was probably the fault of the five blankets around him and the two pullovers he was wearing. There was even a beanie on his head, warming his ears.

He quickly wiggled free of everything, before he was baked alive, when someone sat down next to him.

“Noctis, how are you feeling?” Luna was wearing a dark T-shirt and dark pants, her blond hair neatly in a simple bun. She was holding a cup of tea, which she gave him. Seeing his slightly blue fingers, he quickly took the cup to warm them enough to keep the blood flowing.

His whole body was feeling too hot, but also tingling as if his limbs were only waking up now.

“Actually pretty good for pissing of one of the Astrals.” Soft fur brought his attention to Carbuncle, who was stretching beside him. He looked completely healthy, so he must have escaped fast enough.

“I think you only irritated her a little, maybe even amused her.”

“If she tries to freeze everyone to death, who amuses her, then I don't want to know what she would do if I really pissed her of. Where is she?” He asked. “And how do you know what happened?”

“She left. Didn't tell me where she had gone to, but she did tell me, that she accepted you as the true king. And I know because, Carbuncle told me... about everything.”

He finally looked her in the eyes, seeing the sadness there. When he wasn't able to come up with an answer in time, she relieved him: “I have always known, how our lives will end, Noctis, but to think that it would lead to ten years of suffering for everyone else...”

She paused “I have always hoped, that there would be another ending for you. I didn't mind sacrificing myself, have known it would happen since I was a child, but I have always hoped...and now, there could be another chance.”

She looked at Carbuncle, hope and sadness mixing together and he finally was able to move. 

He put the tea away, took her soft hands in his and made her look him in the eyes. “Luna, you died right in front of me. I saw you-” He had to pause, memories running though his head and making his voice break. He swallowed, before continuing: “I won't let that happen again.”

She looked him in the eyes, before one of her hands travelled to his cheek. There was a new look in her eyes. He could see her thinking, biting her own lip, hesitating, then there was a new determination on her face and she opened her mouth:

“Do you love me, Noctis?” 

The words shattered something in him, because... because he didn't have an answer. He had to look away from her beautiful face, but he didn't pull away from her soft hands. He didn't know, what the right answer was.

He didn't want to disappoint her or hurt her, but he also couldn't lie to her, it wouldn't be fair to her. Therefore he took a deep breath, before he looked at her again. He lifted his hand and took hers in his again, bringing it away from his face.

“I don't know.” When there wasn't any change from her smile, he continued. “There was never the time, you know. After Insomnia fell, we were on the run. Sometimes we would write to each other, but it was never enough. One message in months? It wasn't enough.”

He paused again. Trying to collect his thoughts.

“The first time we saw each other again, was also the last time. And I grieved. You don't know, how much it hurt. It still hurts, even if you are right in front of me now, alive.”

He was thankful, that she didn't wear her white dress, because the pictures in his mind had a harder time to mix with reality, when she looked so different.

“And I think, that, maybe, I could have learned to love you, but in the moment you died, I didn't. Because the grieve, I have felt, was more like- like the one I felt when I lost my mother or my father, you know a... a family member, not a lover.”

His breath caught, because when he thought about losing a lover, he had to think about Ardyn telling him, that Prompto was gone. But before these emotions and thoughts could overpower him, Luna brought him out of it.

Her voice was hesitant, as if she wasn't fully sure, she had understood him correctly: “...So more like losing a sister? Or-”

He didn't know why, but that sounded right. So he nodded and hoped he wouldn't hurt her.

He never expected her to scream or get angry, because Luna wasn't like that. He expected her to get sad, but be understandable, because she always puts others first.

So the relieved smile, was a surprise.

She must have read his surprise in his face because she chuckled softly, before she hugged him. Not like a lover, but like a sister.

“I'm glad.” She let him go and her smile was contagious. “When I heard about the wedding, I must say, that I was a little bitter about it. Because for me you were always a little brother. I mean, I know you since your birth. I held you, when I was four and I still remember, how excited I was to have a little brother after always being the youngest.”

She took the tea and handed it to him again and since it was finally cold enough to drink he did so. “Then our parents started to push us into this relationship and all the citizen started to ship us-”

“Ship? Where to?”

“No, like relationship. Like they wanted us to get together-”

“Then why don't you just say it like that?”

She frowned at him. “Drink your tea and let me finish talking. So they started to ship us and I just thought we could talk about it, when you would be older, since we were really young at the time. Then Nilfheim came and we didn't see each other for years, but now we finally talked about it.”

The last time, she had looked that happy, they had been children. Nowadays she only smiled politely and laughed softly, so it was a relieve to see her this happy, letting go.

Then there was another though crying for attention.

“Wait. Did your brother know about this? Like, that you didn't want to marry me?”, he asked, having a sudden suspicion. She looked confused, but nodded, which made him groan. “So that's the reason, why he disliked me so much. Of course! I was dragging his baby sister into an unhappy marriage.” 

She snorted...yes, snorted. The calm oracle just snorted, before starting to giggle...yes, giggle.

“No, he probably was just being an asshole. He's a Tsundere, always was and always will be. You don't even know how many woman I have heard in my life, talking about my brother and how hard it is to get a reaction out of him.”

“They talk to you about that?”

“Who else are they going to ask? If someone wants to tips for dating someone, they normally ask someone close to them. People probably have asked Prompto about you a lot, since he's your best friend.”

Prompto has never told him about something like that and he didn't remember anyone asking him about Prom- ah wait. There was this one girl in class, who had wanted to know about his schedule and that one guy, wanting to know Prompto's favourite food, and-

There had actually been a lot of people, if he really thought about it. How had he never noticed?

He suddenly remembered this morning's strange moment. Wanting to reach out to him. Then he remembered something else.

“You are good with advise, right?” Meeting her deadpan look, he blushed and put the empty cup away, to avoid her stare. “Right, oracle. People come to you for advise and so on...could you give me some, maybe?”

“What? On dating my brother? Sorry, but he's really straight-”

“No! Not. I-” He groaned, trying to control the blush, which wanted to rise, while Luna laughed at his misery. “It's really complicated.”

At his tone, she suddenly got serious, knowing this could be another hard conversation, where she needed to be an oracle or a good and supportive sister.

He hesitated, thinking about the barcode, the fear in the other tortured Prompto's face and spoke: “What do I do, if I know something about a person, which nobody should know about yet. And that person thinks, that this secret could destroy any good relationship, if it came out. But it isn't that bad as this person thinks it is, because I know it and it doesn't destroy my relationship to this person, you know.”

He paused. “Should I, I don't know, maybe talk to them about it. Tell them, that I know and that it isn't going to change anything between us or should I let them come to me? Wait for it, even if I know that this person won't tell us about it, because they didn't in the other time, till it was the only thing that could have saved us or else we would-”

“Noctis”, she interrupted. 

“What?”, he asked after taking a deep breath.

“You're rambling.”

“Sorry.”

She smiled, but it vanished quickly. She scooted backwards, leaning against the wall, Carbuncle joining her on her lap, because of the scratches he immediately got from her. Only now did he notice Pryna lying on the other side of the bed.

“So this secret is important to this person, but you don't think it should matter to others?” He nodded, looking down at his slightly tingling fingers.

“Could it hurt someone?” His head snapped back to her, feeling offended, that she thought, he would let someone get hurt, if he could prevent it, but he paused and thought about it. “No, the only one, who's hurting, is the person, whose secret it is.”

“So it like you being the true king, it doesn't matter to your close relationships, but it could change the way people, who don't know you, look at you.”

“Yes, but it's hurting them.”

“Doesn't it also hurt to be the true king? Sometimes being the oracle also hurts me, but that is about something different. So tell me, do you want this person to keep hurting?”

“Of course not.” When she only looked at him, he continued. “Is it that easy? So I just walk up to them, tell them I know and everyone's happy?”

She sighted. “You're really not good at socialising.” She ignored his protest. “If you just walk up to them and tell them you know, they could get offended or angry, depends on the person.”

“Yes, I figured. That's why I asked you, didn't I?”

She ignored him again. “So the best way to handle it is to give them hints.”

“What? Hints that I know about it or what?”

She groaned. “No, hints that it is okay.” At his questioning look, she rolled her eyes. “You know like comments about your relationship, like that it is important to you. That they can trust you. That you trust them and that nothing will change that.”

She paused, thinking. “Or if we go back to our example, to you being the true king. Someone could tell you how much they like kings, how much respect they have for kings. You know?”

He nodded, even if that last advise probably won't really work. He couldn't tell Prompto, how awesome MTs are, because that would just offend everyone. That's like saying slaves are cool and he won't lie to Prompto.

If he told him something like, how sad it was that MTs have once been people, then he would just think, that Noct will pity him, if he told him and that wasn't the case.

But Luna's first idea was great. Wait for him to say it, but he had to tell Prompto how important he is to Noctis. He was reminded of an evening on the roof of a hotel, where he had told Prompto exactly that, but he'll have to do it more often.

Maybe not just with Prompto, but with all his important people. It will be hard, because Noct was never someone to show his emotions, not even with his father, but didn't he regret that? He often wished, that he could have changed his relationship to his father earlier and not just in the end.

Unfortunately that wasn't possible anymore. But he could change it with his friends, so he started now.

He looked up at Luna, saw her satisfied smile and said: “Thank you, that really helped. You're a great sister.”

She blushed, murmured something about him being cheesy and looked away. So her brother wasn't the only Tsundere in the family.

He chuckled, happy being alive, so he could get to know his friends better. He never knew, she could still be this animated. The oracle was always calm and collected, but Luna was still a young woman, not a emotionless doll.

“Just be quiet and go back to sleep, you were, after all, nearly killed by an Astral.”

“It will be really hard to get her to forge a pact with us now, right? She probably will make her test really hard.” He sighted, but lied down. His limbs were finally back to normal, so he only put one blanket on top of him, before he closed his eyes.

There was a long pause. He could feel, that Luna still wanted to tell him something, so he waited for her, before he could fall asleep as fast as always.

“What are you talking about? That was her test? You have already forged a pact with her.”

“What?! When?!”

“Just now? Outside?”

“That was her pact? But it didn't hurt so much the last time!”

“Then she wanted to remind you, who you were talking to. She is an Astral, you know?” Noctis only groaned.

 

_-*°*-_

 

The fist sight that greeted him, when he woke up, was the Ring of Lucii. 

Not a really nice sight to wake up to, if you remembered the burning feeling, putting it on and using it. It quickly send him back into bad memories.

Thankfully the voices from outside, snapped him out of it long enough for the door to rip open, before someone came crashing through in, which led his mind to other things.

If he hadn't recognised the blond hair immediately, he would have already summoned a weapon.

But Prompto wasn't the first one. Gladio and Ignis weren't far behind. Luna, still sitting on the bed, Carbuncle still with her, looked up from her book, which had appeared out of nowhere. Pryna ignored them, she only reacted when Umbra joined her, cuddling up to her.

When his three friends saw them relaxing on the bed, they stopped in their tracks.

Gladio was the one to ask the question after a strange moment of silence: “Why is one side of the trailer nearly completely frozen?”

Noctis yawned and looked over to Luna after a second he reached for the ring on the pillow, having a bad feeling, and put it into his pockets, ignoring the bad memories rising at the feeling of it.

“Noctis pissed of one of the Astrals. She nearly killed him.” He groaned. He really loved the little guy, but Carbuncle had to learn how to play down a situation.

“What?! We were gone for two hours!”

“He did It in the first ten minutes after you left.”

“Noctis Lucis Caelum!” As chaos broke out around him, all his friends trying to check him over, while trying to squeeze into the little space beside the bed, raising their voices to be heard over each other, he could only flop back down onto his back and laugh.

In the sudden silence it didn't take long for his laughter to turn into happy sobs. Tears springing to his eyes and this time, he didn't try to hide them, because they were made out of happiness.

“I really love you, guys.”

Only a second later a body crashed into him. Hugging him. And he would always recognise Prom's hugs, Gladio's and Ignis' hands, one on his wrist, the other on his calve. Carbuncle snuggled up to his hip and Luna pressed her foot against his tight.

He was so happy to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> So another question for you guys. I'm trying to decide on side-pairings. For example, maybe Luna and a Kingsglaive or someone else. If you tell me, who you would like to see together, I could make it happen.  
> I would love to find someone for Ardyn, after watching the short anime about him and his fiance, I really want to give him someone to be happy, any suggestions? (Thought about Luna x Ardyn, but not really sure.)
> 
> You can also tell me about your kingsglaives in the multiplayer, maybe I'll put them into this story.
> 
> Have a good day and we'll see each other in the next chapter.


	5. And so the adventure begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there beautiful,  
> so I'm back with the next chapter, it's a long one this time, so enjoy :**

They spend the rest of the day relaxing. Noct felt like they haven't stopped moving for weeks, before he realised, that this was actually only the second day since the whole time-travel-thing.

But they had already done so much and every decision he had made will make a great difference in the long run. Bypassing the blockade, helping Wiz, meeting Luna and forging a pact with Shiva.

They had done so much already, but it was only the beginning of their journey.

Still they had to take some breaks, after all, spending time with his friends was the whole reason for coming back. So he had to enjoy it, while it lasted.

Therefore they relaxed for the day.

Prompto spend his time helping Wiz with his Chocobos, grinning and laughing the whole time with the sound of a camera going of in between. He looked so different from the exhausted man, who had been tortured by Ardyn and had fought for ten years against the darkness.

Noct will make sure, that the boy in front of him, won't have to suffer, too. That's one of the reasons, why he had asked Wiz to teach the blond, so he'll have another choice, where he could work here, if everything finally ends. Even if Noctis doesn't survive, his best friend should still have a happy future.

Ignis was talking to Wiz' wife, learning to cook their recipes and in exchange helping in their kitchen for the other visitors. Noct didn't fully understand, what exactly that had to do with relaxing, but whatever Ignis wanted, he should get.

He still had to think about the weeks after Ignis lost his sight. Cooking had always been his special something, just like photography was for Prompto. And suddenly he hadn't been able to do the thing he loved. It had probably been the worst about his situation.

He had really been relieved, when he had returned after ten years and found out, that Ignis could once again pursue his hobby.

Gladio didn't really sit still for long. He trained, read his book, while sitting in the sun, then he trained again. There was even a moment, where he had gone to the shop to look at the weapons, but they didn't have enough money to buy a new greatsword.

So Noct promised himself, that he'll collect some money for the time they'll go to Lestallum, not just for Gladio, but for Ignis as well.

Luna slept her trip of. She hadn't rested since Insomnia had fallen, not to sleep or to eat. That's the reason, why she was able to meet them so quickly.

After she had rested enough, Noct had given her some money, so she could at least buy herself some pants, at least then she didn't have to drown in his. But because they were at the Chocobo Ranch, there were only souvenirs available.

The black jeans with a big yellow Chocobo head on the tight didn't even look that awful on her. Thankfully she didn't take any of their tops, decided to continue using his black T-Shirts, since they nearly fit her, little bit baggy, but not too bad.

He saw her pause a lot of times, looking into the distance, always in the direction of Insomnia. There was a guilty and broken look in her eyes, but he didn't ask. He wasn't the only one, who had seen a lot.

Noct would have loved to go fishing, but there wasn't a pound near enough to go to alone and he didn't want to waste his friend's free time. So he drowsed in the sun, kept an eye on his friends and watched Carbuncle explore the ranch.

The little guy enjoyed the company of the big birds, who played with him, and joined Umbra and Pyran in their trips around the ranch.

Wiz, of course, had finally realised, who they were, after Luna had joined them. He had been happy to see them well and had also apologised for not recognising him, but Noct had only laughed it of.

He had promised to keep quiet about their location till they made themselves known.

And their next plans will definitely do just that. Because it didn't matter, if they'll go help Cor with the blockade or go after Titan, Ardyn will know it was them, so Nilfheim will know as well.

He really wasn't looking forward to the constant visits of the MTs.

Right before Ignis started to make dinner, Noct finally took the ring into his hands, which had been a heavy weight in his pocket for the whole day.

He wished he could wait for a while longer, but he knew he couldn't. The ring will have to collect his magic and it was better, to start as early as possible.

He thought about informing his friends, but he actually didn't want to worry them. After all, he knew it will hurt and he'll probably scream, but it should be fine in seconds just like the last time.

Problem was, that he also knew that he wouldn't find a private place for himself, where he could put the ring on, so nobody could hear him.

So he moved before they were back.

They had promised to meet at seven o'clock. Ignis would take some food from the kitchen and they'll eat together.

Therefore he decided to move half an hour earlier, when everyone was still doing their thing and the trailer should be empty.

But it wasn't.

Gladio was sitting right in front of it, reading his book. He looked up, when Noctis came close and grinned, but it was quickly lost, when he saw his tense shoulders.

“What is wrong?” He put the book down and stood from the same chair, Noct had been sitting in, when he had confronted Shiva this morning.

Noctis didn't want to lie to him, so he didn't hesitate too long and brought the Ring of Lucii out of his pocket, to let his shield see for himself. At his frown, he explained: “I have to put it on.”

He paused, took a deep breath. Gladio still looked slightly confused, as if he didn't understand, what the big deal about it was and Noct realised, that he probably didn't know about the pain the ring could bring.

“I just wanted to have a little privacy doing it”, he murmured, pointing to the trailer. Trying to be vague.

“Do you think...the same thing's going to happen...like, when you thought about it? You know, right before fighting the Deadeye.”

He actually hadn't even thought about it. But if he was quick enough, the pain will probably make him forget the panic of another time.

He looked up at Gladio. The guy looked uncomfortable. He had never been good in talking about feelings, but it was sweet to see, how hard he was trying.

“I don't know.”

“Then don't you, maybe, want to do this with someone? I mean, I'm probably not the best in this, but I could get Prompto or-”

Noctis snorted, interrupting the fidgeting, which really looked ridiculous on such a big guy. Before Gladio could get offended, Noct put a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, but I think Prompto will be the worst in this situation. He'll panic, maybe cry a little.” At Gladio's confused look he continued. “The ring will hurt me, Gladio, but I have to do it. It should be fine, but knowing Prompto, he'll panic... Now that I think about it, maybe it isn't so bad, if you'll help me out. You of all of us, know the most about duty.”

He looked worried, but he didn't say a word. A nod was enough. A shield ready for his king's command.

“I need you to wait here, outside. It won't be pretty, but I need you to stop anyone from coming inside. They could hear me... screaming and you will probably too, but don't come in till I tell you to, okay? It is completely normal and has happened the last time as well. It shouldn't hurt me too bad, but if the others hear me, they'll...”

He paused as his friend swallowed, but nodded with determination in his eyes, understanding the situation.

“Maybe you'll just have to patch me up, when it's over alright? I don't really know, how it will react to me, this time around. The last time it had hurt, but it hadn't made a lot of damage, but I know it could be a lot worse, now that the crystals magic is more potent in my veins... But it should be fine, alright?” He hurried to add at the concern in Gladio's face.

His grip on Gladio's shoulder tightened. They nodded to each other, before he got into the trailer and closed the door behind himself.

He took of his jacket and sat down on the bed, after he had put a potion and some bandages on it, just to be sure, reminded of skin turning to ash. Then he tried to relax as much as possible,while holding the ring in his hand.

He remembered how hard it had been to put it on, once he had looked at it, the voices of his ancestors starting to be heard. A warning for everyone, who wasn't of the royal bloodline.

To prevent that from happening and to avoid any bad memoires by making this as quick as possible, he closed his eyes and felt for the ring.

Bringing it into the right position, he started to hear the voices. He moved as quick as lighting.

He put it on.

For a terrible second nothing happened, that only made him tenser, while he felt the cold metal sitting on his middle finger, as if the ring didn't fully understand, that someone had put it on.

Then it started.

Everything around him got dark and blue shapes all around him appeared. They mustered him till one voice spoke: “He feels different... I sense our blood in your veins, but it is wrong.”

Another voice, this one much angrier than the last. “Do you think we will fall for your tricks, boy?! You are not of our line and you are not worthy!”

His arm was set aflame. 

He screamed, not understanding, what was wrong with his blood. The last time, they hadn't even asked him a question, they had just accepted him. Did the time-travel change anything?

The fire crawled up to his shoulder. It hurt more than anything he had ever felt, pictures of swords hitting him right in the chest flew through his mind.

“Stop!” And it did, but the damage was already done.

The skin on his arm was burned right of, pieces falling like snowflakes to the ground. But he had to focus on the blue shape suddenly kneeling in front of him.

Everything stopped for a second, only his pounding heart could be heard as the lack of his screaming left behind a sudden silence. 

“He is my son, Noctis Lucis Caelum, the true king.”

His ancestors took another look at him and they finally realised, who he was. “You are of our bloodline, but your magic has taken another form. What did you do?”

He thought of his pact with Shiva and going back in time with the crystal's help, but he didn't know, what exactly could have changed his magic so much, that they didn't recognise him. 

Before he could tell them, they had already read his mind. “Interesting”, one said and they all vanished, except for two. He focused on his father, but saw the other king observing him. He felt it's confusion, his memories flashed anew before his eyes, hurting him, as if they were forced unwillingly forward. 

They stopped suddenly as a spike of anger flew though the air.

The shape took a tense step forward, but his father looked back at it, stopping it in it's tracks. It vanished after another tense second, leaving him and his father alone, who slowly turned to him. His blue shape slowly transforming into his real form.

His father wiped away some of the tears on his cheek, which had arrived with the agony of the flames. Feeling the old wrinkles of his father's hand nearly brought new tears to the surface. 

“You had a hard live, my son. It saddens me to see, how it had ended. It was selfish of me to put everything on your young shoulders.” Since his mother's death Noct had never seen his father cry. He wanted to reach out, but the pain in his arm stopped him.

“But you did it and now you're back, trying to find another way. Son, you have a difficult time before you. Ardyn spend two thousand painful years in solitude. It won't be easy, but I know you can do it.” His father leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead. Noct closed his eyes, trying to save this feeling in his mind, knowing it will be the last time.

“I am proud of you, son. And your mother is too. We will wait for you, but please... take your time.”

Then he was gone and the Ring of Lucii finally accepted him. But it left a broken skin behind. Blood quickly sneaked between leftover skin, painting the floor. It took a moment to come back to his body, still savouring the feel of his father's touch. But the pain helped.

His first reaction was to put his hurt arm close, but he quickly stopped himself, knowing it would only make it worse. So he looked around himself, blinking sweat and tears out of his eyes, grabbed the potion he had left beside him and quickly gulped it down. 

It was a fast reliever, cooling the throbbing burn and healing him as much as was possible. When it slowed down, he realised, that one potion won't be enough, because his skin was mostly regenerated, but it was still dry and broken, bloody markings like lightning decorating it.

He looked around himself, only seeing the bandages, but not another potion. Even if, the other was still working, so he shouldn't take another this early.

Focusing on the bandages, he remembered Gladio, who was probably anxiously waiting outside in his sudden silence. So he called out to his shield, voice hoarse, forcing him to try a couple of times.

As the door flew open, he made to sit up. A big hand on his back helped him, making him look up into the worried eyes of his shield. “What happened? Is that normal?”

“No. It- They didn't recognise me at first. I don't know why, but-” Gladio shushed him, not needing a full explanation. He didn't panicked at the sight of his arm and stayed focused. Noct was thankful for that.

Gladio ignored the empty potion bottle and grabbed the bandages and laid them down beside him. Looking at the blood, he quickly stood up and brought some paper towels and warm water to clean it.

Noctis didn't even feel it after the agony he had gone through.

After all the blood was gone, Gladio took out a disinfection spray and quickly closed the wounds with a lot of bandages. The potion was still working it's magic, so he'll have to wait a little bit longer to take another one.

When Gladio finished, he stood up, gabbed a glass of water and helped the half awake prince to drink some, holding him up with his whole body.

They spend the rest of the time till dinner, sitting in the dark and just breathing, exhausted to their bones.

 

_-*°*-_

 

At dinner he tried to hide the bandages, but his friends quickly noticed. Only because his throat still hurt and he seriously just wasn't in the mood to talk, Gladio took over and explained.

“It shouldn't have burned you”, Luna whispered, looking at the marks on his fingers, where Gladio hadn't been able to put any bandages, because of the ring being in the way.

“It didn't the last time, but I think that my close connection to the crystal, changed my magic enough to confuse my ancestors. They thought, I was trying to fool them and acted without asking first”, he grumbled angrily .

Carbuncle, cuddled close to him, nodded at the reason.

“How about you take another potion?”, Prompto asked. He hadn't left Noct's side, since finding out what had happened, murmuring something about, the prince not being able to be left alone for a second. (As if that was his fault!)

But Noctis didn't mind. It felt kind of nice.

“I already took two. One right after and the other before dinner.” He carefully lifted his arm, looking at the nearly closed lines. “It should heal on it's own from now on. At least till tomorrow. There is already too much magic in my body, don't need anymore.”

He could still feel the potions magic and his own working on his arm, numbing it. He hadn't taken of the bandages, but he knew it was already better than before, because his skin didn't feel as if it would rip apart at the lightest pressure.

But looking at the scabbed over wounds on his fingers, he had a strange premonition, that they would leave scars behind, which has never happened before.

Because even if he had used the ring and it had burned his skin away just like today, he normally was able to kill his opponents, for example the MTs, receiving their magic, which would heal him immediately.

So the ring of Lucii had always hurt, burned him, but never left any marks.

Till now.

“Do you really want to talk to the Marshal today?”, Prompto asked, eyeing his arm, before he slowly put a hand on Noctis hips, making him lean into his friend, after seeing his exhausted form, which was left after the anger had vanished.

“Yeah. We already have contacted him and told him to call at nine o'clock. He probably has too much to do to reschedule. And we still have a little bit more than an hour... I'll just rest till later.”

He was already falling asleep at the end of the sentence, relaxing fully into the blond's warm body. The hand rubbing his back, didn't help in keeping him awake, but thankfully it didn't seem like he had to.

Moments later Ignis appeared as if he had been waiting for it, putting a blanket around the two, protecting them from the cold evening air.

 

_-*°*-_

 

Cor's call came right on the second as if he had been standing right beside a clock.

They had moved back to the trailer, all squeezing around the phone lying in front of Noct on the kitchen table. Right beside it was a map, a notebook and a pen, all provided by Ignis, who sat beside him, ready to make notes, like the good advisor he was.

Noctis had only grinned, he hadn't commented. (He swore...)

The ringing made them all jump, even if they had been waiting for it. Noct quickly answered the call, knowing Cor hated it to be kept waiting.

“Cor?” He put him on speaker and laid the phone back down, so everyone could hear them.

“Yes, it's me. Monica and some of the Kingsglaive are here with me. I personally choose them for this mission. Are you safe?”

He nodded, before remembering, that Cor couldn't see him. “We are. We're at the Chocobo Ranch, collected some bounty hunts, met Luna and forged a pact with Shiva. How are you doing?”

There was a pause, which barely lasted long enough to be noticed, but Noct did, because he had been looking for it. “You met Lady Lunafreya? And Shiva?”

“Yes, Cor, that's what I said. Haven't you been listening?” There were some snickers in the background, that were quickly covered by coughing.

“If you'll always be this cheeky, it's going to be really hard to work with you, your highness.” Prompto snorted. “But we have more important things to discuss.”

“Yes, tell me how you are? How are the Kingsglaive? The citizen?”

“...Nearly everyone, who was able to escape Insomnia is hiding for now, but by virtue of the blockade they didn't really make it far. The Kingsglaive has been helping the hunters here, because their colleges had been going missing. Unfortunately some of the Glaives have as well.”

What? He didn't remember something like that happening in the other timeline. What could have changed that?

“...could you, maybe, keep an eye on that and inform me, if you find anything new. If Nilfheim is kidnapping people, it can only be for terrible reasons.” After all, they were known for experimenting on people.

“Of course. They have also started to build a military base right under our noses. If we don't break down these blockades they'll easily find us.”

He looked to Luna, who was sitting on a bed, petting Pryna and looking worried. When she noticed him, she quickly loosened her expression, hiding something from him. He'll ask her later.

“Luna, do you think Titan can wait? I think the blockade is more important for now.”

“You already have Shiva to help, that should be enough for the moment. But we shouldn't wait to long... I can always go ahead alone and awaken hi-”

“No”, he quickly cut her of. “We stay together for now.” Seeing her open her mouth to protest, he continued: “I know you think, it is risky for us to stay with you, but Nilfheim will find us either way. If we separate it is more likely, that Ardyn will find a way to use us both to bait the other.”

Seeing her acceptance, but not stopping, he added: “And it will help to sabotage his plan further.” She finally nodded and settled back. There was still worry in her face, but he let it go.

“Ardyn? The chancellor?”, Cor asked.

“Yes, he is the brain behind this war. He is actually of the royal bloodline, but he had been rejected by the crystal and the Astrals. He actually doesn't even care about the war, he only wants revenge on my bloodline and the Astrals.”

“He is part of the royal family? I don't remember any stray members ever being mentioned.” It was the first time hearing Monica, which brought a sense of nostalgia to him.

“He was the brother of Somnus Lucis Caelum, the first king, who betrayed him to take his place. You see, Ardyn actually healed people of this illness, but was infected as well, which led to him being rejected. Therefore he couldn't enter the Astral World, making him immortal.”

“...Then why did he wait for hundred of years to get his revenge?”

“He was imprisoned on Angelgard for two thousand years. Verstael Besithia was the one to free him, if I remember correctly. I think about forty or forty-five years ago.”

“And what is your plan? If he is immortal, do you want to imprison him again?”

He hadn't even thought of that. Was there even a way to do so again. He quickly banned the idea. Ardyn was a victim, yes, he was probably crazy, but he has already been abused enough by his own family, Noct won't join the club.

He told Cor as much, but the guy wasn't on the same page.

“That's a really noble way of thinking, Noct, but Ardyn was the one to destroy Insomnia. He killed so many people, your father-”

“Yes, I know.” And Noctis probably won't forgive him for it, but Ardyn wasn't only one guilty of this mess. “But my ancestors betrayed him, after he only helped his people. They locked him up for two thousand years! And the Astrals only ignored that!”

He took a deep breath, trying to control his sudden anger. “There is a way to cleanse him and some of the Astrals knew about it, but they didn't do anything against it. They rejected him and punished him for helping and healing our people. I won't do the same mistake.”

“Alright, but I won't risk this world for one man. If there is no other way, we'll have to lock him up.”

“If our plan to cleanse him fails, I will kill him, but I don't want him to suffer anymore. Two thousand years are enough.”

There was a long pause, where everyone tried to come back from the seriousness of the topic, Ignis helping him with a hand on his thigh and by breaking the silence.

“I think, we have gone off topic. We were talking about the blockade. Marshal, how soon can you and the Kingsglaive be ready?”

“We're always ready. How long do you think you'll need to get to the blockade?”

Ignis looked at the map in front of him, while Noctis marked the place where exactly the blockade should be. “Hmm... we won't need more than two hours to get there, if we don't take any breaks. But I think it would be better to refresh a little before a battle. So if we get moving at the first ray of sunshine... I think we'll be ready to attack at nine o'clock in the morning.”

“Why do we always have to wake up this early?”, Noct complained, but didn't protest further, as he was ignored.

“That sounds good. I don't think we'll have any advance attacking earlier or later. There are MTs, they don't need sleep, so it doesn't really matter and we'll have the rest of the day to organize our people.”

“Okay, so an early start it is.” 

“We found a hidden entry, where I and Monica will infiltrate them. You attack from your side and the Kingsglaive from the other, then we'll open the doors from the inside to let you in. We'll probably wouldn't exactly need your help, but-”

“It's better to do this together, so the chance of winning will be greater, I understand. And we have to meet either way, so we'll help. After that you can give me the key for the tombs, so we can get the first royal weapon.”

He looked at his friends, hoping for confirmation for his plan, which they gave him by nodding.

“Alright, everything else will be discussed face to face, you have some explanations to make, Noctis. If something's going to delay your arrival, inform us, else we'll attack at exactly nine o'clock. You should go rest now, we'll see you tom-”

“Wait!”

Luna suddenly appeared beside him, making him flinch in surprise. He opened his mouth to ask, seeing the worry and determination in her face, but she ignored him.

“There was a Kingsglaive. Nyx Ulric. He helped me escape the city...do you- Have you seen him, Marshal?”

A Kingsglaive? Luna had never mentioned someone in the other timeline, but they also didn't really have the time back then. Could he have been the one standing beside Luna in his vision of his father's death?

Right, he had completely forgotten about that, had wanted to ask Carbuncle about it. But more importantly, who was this guy, Nyx Ulric?

There were many whispers in the background, probably the other Kingsglaive, talking about their comrade. There was a great amount of worry in their tone, therefore there won't be any good news.

Cor spoke, but it was to murmured to understand, thankfully it hadn't been for them anyway, because someone other must have stepped forward to answer Luna.

“Hello, princess.” He didn't recognise the voice, but Luna did, if her sudden worried look was anything to go by.

“Libertus... I thought you wanted to go back to Galahd to wait for Nyx, what happened?”

“I was actually on my way there, when I found a group of refugees. I wanted to help them by bringing them to the village of hunters nearby, imagine my surprise, when I found the last members of the Kingsglaive. I decided to help again, Nyx would have wanted to...”

She squeezed her eyes together as if in pain, then quickly collected herself, the mask of the oracle coming back. Noct didn't fully understand, but he knew, when his friend needed help, so he put a hand in her arm for comfort.

She relaxed a little, letting loose, as if realising, that she's in trustful company. She swallowed and asked hesitantly: “Is he... dead?”

There was a long pause, where Noct for a second thought, the call had ended, but the man finally answered.

“I don't know. I- We have people watching the roads leading out of Insomnia to help anyone, who may have survived, but... he wasn't seen by anyone.”

Another pause.

“But there were vehicle of the Empire, who have left the city. Maybe he was able to hide on one and escape!” That was really unlikely and Noct could hear the men's own doubt but last bit of hope in his voice.

“Yes, we will have to hope. Thank you, Libertus, we'll see each other tomorrow.” It didn't take long after that for the call to come to an end.

They all got ready to go to bed, Prompto insisting to sleep on the small couch to make room for Luna, but she quickly shot his suggestion down.

“I am smaller, so it will be more comfortable for me.” Seeing him begin to protest, she added. “You may be a gentleman, sweetheart, but I am not made of glass. I can sleep on the couch.”

Nobody was willing to protest, too afraid to offend her.

Ignis and Gladio were the first one asleep, seeing how they will have to be the first one to get up, to make breakfast or pack their things. Prompto, the fox and the two dogs quickly followed, leaving Luna and Noct alone in the dark.

He sat down beside her, seeing her still lingering worry. “Could you tell me, what really happened in Insomnia? I've never gotten the whole story.”

She nodded and began.

“...After the king's death, some lost their magic, but others didn't. Back then I didn't fully understand, because if the connection to the crystal is served, everyone not very close to the next in the royal bloodline should have lost their magic.”

“But they didn't, because I already had a connection to the crystal. So people who were fighting for me or people I have already known, didn't lose their magic”, he guessed, whereupon she nodded.

“Yes. The traitors for example were powerless, thankfully Nyx wasn't. But in the end he had to use the ring, because we were surrounded. I don't know if he had been worthy enough to live after using the ring, because Libertus and me had to leave him behind. I had hoped, that he survived.”

“Were you very close to him?”

She laughed drily. “Not really. I have known him for a couple of days, but if someone constantly saved you, he kinda grows on you.” She smiled softly, probably remembering him.

Noct looked down at the Ring of Lucii, feeling his magic slowly draining. It hadn't stopped since he had put it on, always taking a little bit from him, just enough to collect it, but not enough to harm him. It only made him sleepier than normally, but if this goes on it won't end pretty.

“Maybe I could ask my ancestors? I mean, there has to be a way to contact them through the ring and they could tell me if they have taken him.”

She took his bandaged hand, both looking at the scars, which have been left behind after the wounds on his fingers have closed. The rest of his arm looked probably exactly the same. His wounds have closed enough for him to take the bandages off in another day or two, magic was really impressive.

“There is a way. The former kings have often used it to ask for help, but it takes a lot of magic and the crystal. But you shouldn't do that for now. Give your body a chance to heal completely, before doing something reckless again, alright?”

He smiled softly, but nodded.

“Go to sleep, Luna. And don't worry, if Nyx is still alive, we'll find him, after all I wanna meet the guy my friend has a crush on.”

She spluttered, her cheeks flushing red. “I don't-” He quickly jumped to his bed, escaping her hitting hands and laughed softly. She didn't follow him, mindful of the other's in the room, only turned away from him and laid down, still protesting under her breath.

He quietly and carefully sat down, not to disturb Prompto, who has already kicked away his blanket in his short sleep. Therefore Noct, as a good friend, quickly covered him up again and laid down beside him.

He had that strange urge to cuddle the sleeping blond, but he only reached out and carefully took hold of his wrist, the one with the barcode underneath layers.

He allowed his thumb to slowly pet the available skin a couple of minutes, never exposing the barcode to the world, knowing Prompto will be upset, if he did.

Then he slowly, not to wake him, joined their hands together and brought Prompto's closer to his own face, so his mouth nearly touched the blond's knuckles.

In his half asleep state he didn't register the small kiss he had accidental left on one of the knuckles, before joining the other's in the dreamland.

 

_-*°*-_

 

Noct woke when someone disturbed him by taking away, what was his, therefore he only held on tighter, bringing the object right back against his chest and curling protectively around it to get rid of the thief. 

He heard a small yell before someone crashed into him.

“Dude! I have to pee, let me go.”

He grumbled annoyed, but let Prompto go, after realising what was happening. He quickly fell back asleep only to feel the warmth return after a few minutes.

But this time it wasn't just a point on his chest, but something pressed all around him. He sighted happily in his sleep and pressed back, before knowing no more.

 

_-*°*-_

 

Thankfully they made it in time to the blockade. There had been a small problem with some animals, which had been crossing the road, but that hadn't cost them much time.

They had to leave the Regalia on the road, far enough away for the MTs not to notice their arrival, but close enough for them to see, if one of the Empires flying machines were to to land there to take the car with them. 

Then they started to make their way though the meadow, staying near the road, but hidden enough to sneak up on the gates.

Right outside the MT's radar, they waited for the clock to hit exactly nine o'clock, talking quietly and taking a short break by drinking and eating some snacks.

Ignis was the one to tell them to get ready, so they packed everything together and readied their weapons. Noctis summoned his daggers knowing they were effective against quick opponents.

They waited.

And waited.

And wai-

“Now”, Ignis whispered and they jumped into action.

Noct threw one of his daggers at the last MT and warped, destroying it before they activated and also pulling the rest of them between him and his friends, surrounding them. In the next second, he was already attacked.

Quickly dodging, he jumped back to make himself some room, when he noticed the three MTs before him. One fell after Prompto hit it with a bullet right above it's metallic ear, but another took it's place.

He grinned, feeling his heart pump as fast as lightning against breastbone, loving the feeling of a fight.

He changed his weapon to a lance and warped, surprising one of the from above. Before he landed he had already changed to his sword, blocking an attack, before kicking the guy away. He turned and efficiently slashed another right though it's armour.

Quickly looking back at the one he had kicked, he saw him slowly getting up, but didn't give him a chance, warping again, destroying it.

He was panting, while he looked up, seeing only a small group remaining. Gladio and Ignis fighting at the front, while Prompto and Luna, with her trident and golden oracle magic, were shooting at them from afar.

He already wanted to warp right into the fight, when he noticed a lonely sniper at the back, who was aiming at Prompto's head, red dot flashing between blond strands.

It would probably be better to warp to the MT, but something in him panicked, so he warped to Prompto, knocking him of his feet. He ignored his surprised shout, as shot rang right above his head. He quickly took Prompto's gun, while the blond tried to right himself.

Bringing it up, he saw the red laser flash right into his eyes.

He had never been good with a gun, preferring blades, but he knew how to shoot. So he tried to hold still, even if his quick breathing made his body shake. (How was Prom so good at this?) 

He aimed and pulled the trigger.

He missed, giving the MT a perfect opening.

He could already taste the blood, as the shot rang out. But it vanished as he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled downwards. He was too surprised to stop his body, so his nose crashed forcefully into warm flesh.

It only took one breath for the sniper to aim for them again. He immediately dropped the gun, knowing he wouldn't quick enough to shoot again. So he brought his arm forward, the one with the bandages on, even if they weren't really needed anymore.

He didn't blink as his magic jumped under his skin, already following his command, when a hand grabbed him again and threw his body to the ground. He saw a gliMTse of a muscular shoulder, making him realise the body, who got in between the MT and his body.

The sight of a tortured body flashed in his mind, already feeling the warm blood on his hands.

Right as he opened his mouth protest, a golden mist shot out in the direction of the MT. He didn't see how it fell, but he heard it as if it was right next to him, as the rest of the fighting has stopped.

He sighted in relieve and he wasn't the only one. Prompto's body relax against him, while he felt the silent curse right behind his ear rather than hearing it.

It took three breaths for Prompto to move away, sitting up, which Noct immediately followed. He stared at his best friend as if in trance, who took his gun from the ground and vanished it.

His best friend, who could have died just now.

His best friend, who would have sacrificed himself for him.

Prompto, who shielded his body with his own.

The sudden spike of anger made him do, what he did next. He wanted to punch the blond in his perfect teeth, but was able to control himself enough to only jump at him, taking him by the shoulders and forcing him on his back, which startled his friend enough to cry out.

He ignored the sudden hand on his shoulder, as he sat on the blonds hips with anger flowing though every cell in his body.

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?!”, he screamed, emotions clouding his mind enough to ignore the confused and hurt look of his victim. “You can't just jump in front of a bullet for me, you-”

“Noct- Hey man, calm-”, he heard Gladio, and felt himself being pulled backwards, but he freed himself from the big hands of his shield with a violent shrug.

“NO!”, he screamed again, pressing his fingers harder into the blonds jacket, as his best friend once again got mixed up with a tortured one of another timeline with blood smeared on freckled skin and tied up hands, which were suddenly reaching for him, which wasn't possible, because-

“Noct”, Prompto's voice was hesitant, which it never should be, not to Noct. It reminded him of a terrified blond, secret exposed and ready to be rejected. “Noct, it's okay.”

That brought him back, because it wasn't true. Nothing was okay.

But he focused on his best friend right underneath him, who looked pained, confused and hurt. Because of him.

He quickly relaxed his fingers, where they had been digging into soft flesh, hurting the one he wanted to protect. “Fuck”, he whispered and repeated it quieter, when he finally recognised all his friends around him, waiting for him to explode.

“Fuck.” His voice was hoarse, cracking as if he was crying and when the blond's expression transformed to a horrified one, re realised that he actually was crying. Again.

He felt as if he had cried more in the last days, than in his last lifetime.

“Noct-”

“Prom, you can't-” His body was shaking. “I've come back for you, you can't leave me alone, you can't-”

There was a sudden realisation in his best friends eyes, then he quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around the true king, who could only cry harder as he nearly crushed his friend again with his desperate grip.

“Oh man, don't scare me like that. I thought you were mad, like, for a second, but you only-”

“I am mad!” he shook the body in front of him to make him realise, but that only made them both move. “You can't sacrifice yourself-”

“That's kinda makes you a hypocrite, you know? Because, if I remember correctly, you were the one to-”

“That's not the same. I had to do it and just so you know, it isn't actually that cool, once you've done it, which I can prove to you by being here.”

They separated, but didn't go to far from each other, while Prompto laughed. “I'm serious, it isn't great, so you have to promise me, that you won't do it again!” He hit the blond on the shoulder, making him stop laughing, but not stop smiling.

“Sorry, no can do. That was instinct, my body just moved. And I mean you're far more important than me, so-” He hit him again, harder this time, making the blond wince, which made him apologize quickly.

“That's not true.”, Noct whispered, whipping the last tears away from his cheeks and hugging the blond again, needing to feel him alive. Before he could protest, he added, breathing right into Prom's ear: “For me you are the most important-”

The gate of the blockade opened, interrupting them. Cor and Monica came out, they took one look at their group and stopped in their tracks.

Seeing the true king, sitting on the lap of another guy, his best friend, surrounded by his closest followers and three animals, while being in a field of armour and weapons, which were lying in the ashes of their owners.

Seeing the red rimmed eyes of their prince didn't help the picture.

Cor sighted, not understanding the younger generations, before he asked: “Do you two need a minute? We could return at a later date, if you want to.” He watched as the blond's face turned red, before he hasty tried to stand up, only to trip over the prince still sitting on his waist.

They both stumbled over each other, before they finally both stood before them, while Lady Lunafreya openly laughed, Gladiolus grinned and Ignis only shaking his head in embarrassment.

Was that really the same group, with which he had talked only yesterday? They had sounded so much more mature, but now... Cor really didn't understand it.

“So you're ready to help and work a little?”, he asked.

Noct huffed, red still lingering on his cheeks. “Hey, we did our part didn't we? What about the Kingsglaive?”

Cor tuned around and signalled them to follow him inside, which they did. “We opened your gate at first, because you were smaller in numbers.”

They returned to the control panel and made quick work at opening the other gate, where a group of around ten Kingsglaive were already waiting, sitting on the ground and talking between each other.

They quickly stood up, as they noticed them coming to them.

Noct looked around. No MT was left, but something was missing... he scratched the back of his head, while trying to remember... ah, yes!

“What about the giant Magitek?”, he asked, interrupting Cor, who had been talking to the Kingsglaive. The Marshal stopped and looked at the prince with a raised eyebrow. “The Magitek? You know? Has someone taken it down, or-”

They were interrupted by the sound of the machines of Nilfheim.

“Stay right were you are!” They looked up, seeing the machine lowering right above them. “Well, Well, if it isn't Cor the Immortal. So you survived the Citadel. But you won't survive what I have in store for you. It's past time your legend came to an end.”

The machine opened, showing the missing red Magitek. “There it is! I never understood why it would show up, when we have already taken over the blockade”, Noct wondered out loud. Cor shot him a we-will-talk-later-about-that look, before summoning his weapon.

Everyone followed him, before jumping out of the way, when the Magitek felt right on top of them. They quickly surrounded it.

“Say, Marshal, how 'bout you show us how it's done?”, Prompto joked, while Noctis wondered, how it was possible to have the exact same conversation after changing so much.

“No wimping out. let's move.”

They followed his command.

He watched the members of the Kingsglaive, while summoning his lance . They were the first to react, only waiting for a command from their Marshal. Jumping into action, they surrounded the Magitek , hitting fast and hard from all directions and protecting each other easily, as if they all had been fighting together for years.

He noticed one with long and wild hair sign something to Luna with a big grin on his face, before following into the fight. That'll have to be this Libertus, he certainty looked interesting.

Noct was so focused on the guy, he nearly missed the missiles heading his way, but the magic under his skin jumped to the front, creating a slight bluish aura around him and sharpening his senses.

Seeing the missiles in slow motion, made it pretty easy to dodge.

They stuck the ground, where he had only been seconds before, and beeped, but he ignored them as he finally joined the fight, by warping, burying the lance nearly completely into the metallic joint of the machine.

It lost it's footing and came crashing down, but some more MTs joined the party.

It was strange to fight in such a big group, where he had to be careful of the others. But it felt good, knowing he had people who protected his back and in return helping others.

He would love to watch them all fight in a more difficult situation, see which strategies they would come up with, which moves they would pull out and how well they could work together, if the situation wasn't that easy.

But not just that.

He wanted to know his people, learn about and from them. In his past life he had never have the chance, but now he did.

“Oi, princess! You're just gonna watch us work?”, Gladio brought him out of his thoughts. Right they were in the middle of a fight.

The Magitek was nearly done for it and would explode in mere seconds, but there still were some MTs left, which had been dropped of by the ship, too.

He grinned. “Sorry, but I thought you didn't need my help, looked like you were doing just fine without me. But if you need a prince to save you, big guy, I'll help.”

There had been a slight flicker of concern in his shields eyes, probably remembering the episode he had just mere minutes before, but it vanished with an eye-roll and a huff at Noct's responds.

His weapon disappeared and he brought up his bandaged arm. He could still take the magic of the Magitek, as long as it didn't explode, and it wouldn't take much out of him, when it was already this weak.

It took only a second, everything slowing down, his surroundings going dark, while he heard whispers in his ears.

There was a slight tuck on his magic, a brief burn in his fingers, then suddenly the Magitek exploded into dust, not leaving anything behind, while he was hit by it stored magic, filling the ring and his reserves.

Healing him of a magical exhaustion he hadn't even known he had.

The last MTs fell by the blades of the Kingsglaive and a moment of silence washed over them, the only sound being their breathing.

A hand hitting his head destroyed it.

“Why do you think it was a good idea to zoom out right in the middle of a fight? And not just one time, but two times”, Gladio asked.

“Hey, I've already apologized, haven't I? And wasn't I the one, who brought it down in the end?”

“Yeah, with your magical ring, that doesn't count! And should you even use it, after what happened yesterday?” He took Noct's arm, looking for new wounds, but there weren't any.

“Don't worry so much. I know, what I was doing. The Magitek was already weakened, so it didn't take much of my magic to bring it down. And the damage, which had been done, has already been healed, after I took it's stored magic, used it and put the rest into the ring, which was the whole point of me wearing it so early on.” 

Cor appeared at his side, taking his arm from Gladio and looked it over. “What happened? Why is your whole arm bandaged?”

He sighted and started to unwrap his arm, revealing lighting scares, which looked old and faint, magic was really amazing. 

“My ancestors... they didn't recognise me at first, thought I was an imposer, trying to trick them, but dad made them realise their mistake. Just... the damage was already done.”

“...You've met your father?”

“Yeah, briefly. Don't worry, he's doing great. Said he'll be waiting with mum. It- It was really good to see him one last time. It was different the other time, so I never could say goodbye, but now I did.”

“Other time?”, Cor sounded confused, which helped Noct to push his emotions away. He recalled, what he had said and realised his mistake.

“Yeah..., we should talk about that.” Cor shot him a what-really-look, which only made him grin. He turned to his friends. “How about we separate for now? Gladio and Prompto, you get the Regalia to the Prairie Outpost, while Ignis and Carbuncle come with me. It's time to explain everything to Cor.”

Then he looked to Luna, who was standing beside the Kingsglaive wit Umbra and Pryna at her feat. “I don't know, if you want to go with one of us or if you want to catch up with your friend. It doesn't really matter to me, so do what you want.”

“...I would like to talk to Libertus, if you don't need my help to explain everything.”

He nodded, as did the others, Ignis coming to his side, while Carbuncle sat down on his shoe, looking up pleadingly.

He sighted, bend down to help the little guy onto his shoulder, where he purred happily and began to clean his pelt from dust, before looking to Cor, who was examining their interaction closely, especially Carbuncle.

“I hope you have a good explanation for changing this much in a few days, Noctis.” He sighted, rubbing his eyes. “Alright, let's go.”

 

_-*°*-_

 

Cor, of course, didn't give much of a reaction. He grew tense, when Noct told them about the darkness lasting ten years, but relaxed after explaining, that it wouldn't happen this time around.

Monica's face on the other hand was an open book. She hadn't let go of his hand after he had told them about his death.

But both didn't interrupt and let him explain everything, only when he was finished did they ask for clarification and his next plans.

He told them about wanting to help Ardyn, explaining what he had learned from the man himself and from Carbuncle, but Cor still didn't see it Noctis way, didn't understand how Ardyn could still be a victim after killing so many people and destroying their home.

They had an small argument, again.

It ended with Noct saying: “Well, I am the one, who has to fight him and who is the only one able to kill him, so we'll do it my way. If it doesn't work, I will kill him and sacrifice myself again, alright? But I don't want to lock him up again.”

It was the same argument they've had the night before, so it was a waste of time, after all they've only come to the same conclusion. And even if Cor didn't look happy about it, Noct didn't budge.

They talked some more, waited for the other's to arrive and ate lunch together, before going to retrieve the first two of the royal arms. (He had actually forgotten, that there were two to find in this areal and only remembered, when Cor informed him.)

They decided to go to the ruins at first, hoping they'll be quick enough to make it till the sun came down.

This time Cor didn't go with them, because they already knew where the tombs were and how to open them. He and Monica helped to organise the refugees. 

He told them about Cape Caem, and how it would be a great a base for the them. They promised to look into it.

They didn't meet Iris, Talcott and Jared for the short time they were there, because they were staying with some refugees a little bit farther away from the new military base to hide there.

But Monica told them, they'll be back by their return. So Noctis and his friends started the short walk threw the hot desert to get the first two royal arms of thirteen, leaving Luna behind to help injured.

 

_-*°*-_

 

“There should be a Coeurl somewhere around here, it nearly always is. What do you think, Ignis? Should we fight it or try to sneak by?”

“How strong is it? We could use it's meat, I have already several ideas for some recipes, but we shouldn't risk anything for only that.”

“Hmm, I've never seen a Coeurl, what do they look like?”, Prompto asked quietly.

“If I recall correctly, we'll need a whisker from it, but I don't remember for what it was for, only that we've searched really long for one... So we could do this now. They aren't stronger than the Deadeye, but they are quicker, smaller and can electrify you. Oh, and they love to jump around a lot-”

“Do you mean that cat-thing?”, Prompto asked, while gulping terrified.

Noct quickly followed his friend's eyes and there it was, looking right at them from above a stone, already lowering for a jump.

“Yep, that's it. Don't think we can sneak away now.”

It jumped.

They quickly dodged, but the beast was already behind Gladio, who was nearly to late to summon his greatsword.

“Fuck, it's really fast and pretty strong.”

The beast jumped again, but this time away from Gladio, seeing as it wouldn't be able to hit him with a greatsword in the way. It ran around him and tried to attack from behind, but Gladio blocked it again.

“Do you need your prince in shining armour again, Gladio?”, he laughed, while trying to find an opening to warp to surprise the beast.

But it was jumping too fast from one place to the next, trying to hurt his shield.

“Why is it so focused on me? And could you all help me and not just stand there?” Gladio was already sweating, while his arms trembled from all the blows he was blocking.

“I think it wants to eat us and you have the most meat on your bones, so of course it's going after you”, Prompto commented, while trying to shoot it with a look of concentration on his face.

“Noct, I have a plan!” He looked at Ignis, who held something in his hands. “You can't warp at it, it's too quick, so you just have to get Gladio away from it.”

He nodded, without asking for an explanation, trusting his advisor.

The beast jumped again, Gladio blocked again and Noct took his chance, throwing one of his daggers right in front of his shield.

Immediately as he appeared, he grabbed his friend around the waist and threw his other dagger in a random location and warped, taking him with him.

As they appeared again, they heard a loud explosion and then painful cries of the beast.

Turning around they saw black markings on the ground, flames and a crying cat rolling in the sand to get the fire of it's fur.

As Gladio sprinted forward, greatsword ready, he heard a shot and saw the joint of one of it's paws tuning bloody.

But it wasn't necessary anymore, Gladio was already there and he quickly brought his weapon down, cutting it's head of in the process. Then he fell to the ground, gasping for breath, muscles twitching, covered in blood of his enemy and looking green in the face.

Noct quickly jogged to him and put a hand on his shoulder, he had been joking a lot in the fight, trusting his shield to be alright, but maybe he had been wrong? 

“What is it?”, he asked worried, while crouching in front of him, Prompto and Ignis quickly coming forward. 

His advisor was already searching for injuries, when Gladio looked up at Noct and answered: “Does it always feel like that?”

“What?”

“Warping! It's a fucking nightmare! How do you do it all the time?”

It took a second to understand, then he could only laugh out loud, every trace of worry vanishing from the group. Ignis smiled, Prompto laughed as well and Gladio nearly vomited.

Yes, life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you all for so many comments and suggestions about the pairings, I really thought about it and am happy to include Luna x Nyx to this story. Still thinking about Ardyn, but I've got a great idea for him from one of your comments ;)  
> Do you want to have a pairing wit Ignis or Gladio? It would be small, just on the sidelines, but if you want something just tell me ;*
> 
> Have a good day and we'll see each other in the next chapter :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> So I have a question, because I wanted to get you guys involved in this story.  
> I'm trying to decide if Luna should stay with the boys or with the Kingsglaive. Because I love Luna and in this fanfic she's going to be a really close friend to Noct, but I'm not really sure if it will be a strategically good idea. So, I would like to know your opinion on that. What would you like to read more? It's not like she's going to disappear if she stays with Cor, she'll probably go on some adventures with them but she won't be there for everything. 
> 
> (I really don't think anyone is going to answer...but let's see if I'm wrong)
> 
> Have a good day and we'll see us again in the next chapter :D


End file.
